Silence is Golden
by robotmonkeys
Summary: This is a story about a selective mute boy, that goes by the name of Silence, who lives an anxious life 24/7. His brother, Reno, tries to make his brother comfortable around others but fails every time. Neither of them knew that the only person Silence is ever comfortable with, goes by the name of Roxas. Rated T . M just in case.
1. Silence

Summary: This is a story about a selective mute boy, that goes by the name of Silence, who lives an anxious life 24/7. His brother, Reno, tries to make his brother comfortable around others but fails every time. Neither of them knew that the only person Silence is ever comfortable with, goes by the name of Roxas. Rated T . M just in case.

Rated T+ - M for language, violence, and sexual themes

Silence is Golden

Chapter 1

Silence

* * *

It was a peaceful day outdoors. Silence stayed in the fields of the roaming hills whenever a threatening feeling occurred. The tall grass waved the passing winds goodbye and the trees shook with cheer. He deeply inhaled; exhaled over and over again. His body was resting in the grass not letting the other spades cheer along with their kind. He opened his eyes. It was a clear day with few clouds. All of the clouds have been pushed along with the wind; following as if they were an entourage. A smile came across his lips. _Silence went wherever Silence goes._

He felt a weird sensation crawling and tickling up his arm. He looked at his bicep. Why, a poor little lady bug was making their way to the pits of the strong smelling scent of deodorant. The lady bug was then frightened when the warm terrain shifted and plucked it off its course with two slim fingers. The teen was now on his stomach as he watched the lady bug scurry away now that it knew it was in danger.

But the boy would never do that. He understands what it's like to live a life in which everyone thinks you're a pest to be with and crush you immediately. Silence would never do such a thing for it was too peaceful and so was the teen.

The only thing that can break Silence is a noise. A surprised hum came from the boy. _A new text message was received from Reno at 2:36 PM on a Monday, October 29, 2012._

He read the text.

_I'm sorry Silence. Please come back home. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just so upset myself that I had to upset you and I know that it was wrong of me to do that. I need you to come back home. I'm worried sick. I don't know where you hang out these days ever since I found you at the park. Please come back home. I'll be waiting._

_Reno._

Another hum of surprise came from the teen; he was truly in surprise. He was never begged to come back home before; Reno usually let him have his time. Silence allowed its companion to leave. The teen kissed the peace away and waved bye to the lady bug that was already long gone. When he stood, the dampened grass that shaped his figure cautiously joined with its kingdom of plants to wave Silence away.

* * *

He stepped through the door cautiously just like his grass friends. He found Reno on the couch with his phone in his hand that was under his chin; contemplating with his eyes in a daze. It was only when the front door slowly creaked shut did Reno notice the figure at the door.

Silence's eyes were wide. He didn't know why he was called back home; he really didn't. Reno stood and welcomed Silence in a hug. The teen didn't want to seem disrespectful so he wrapped his gangly arms awkwardly around his brother. Reno started to slowly tilt side to side as he murmured in his brother's ear.

"Silence, you scared the hell out of me. I was scared that you ran off; ran far away from home as possible. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean to be so offensive. I know I should've never had company over without telling you. I wasn't thinking and I had no business telling you that you were wrong. I was wrong, okay? I blame myself, not you okay?"

He nodded against Reno's ear. The elder got the hint and pulled away to give a peck on his brother's forehead. Silence blushed and quickly detached his arms from Reno and stood with his head down.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Embarrassed..."

"Is that how we express our emotions in words?"

"I am embarrassed."

"It's okay," Reno ruffled Silence's hair, "when you get kissed by someone you love and care for, you'll feel comfortable."

Silence still stood in discomfiture even though his brother walked away.

"Are you excited for school?"

"I am not."

"When are you going to be?"

He checked his phone for the time. "Not soon."

Reno went in the kitchen and started scrubbing dishes. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I am hungry and not talkative right now."

The elder stopped his scrubbing to put one hand on his hip. "Huh, okay, I'll just make you lunch then."

After staying a bit longer, Silence headed out the door again when a clatter of pans erupted in the kitchen. _Silence went wherever Silence goes._

A quick stroll to the park couldn't do any harm, thought Silence, but he was wrong. Children were enjoying their last bits of fun until the school year started. Children were on the swings, monkey bars, jungle gym, slides and even on the field where goals and nets were organized to be fit for a game of soccer or volleyball. Silence never stepped foot in that range; there was simply no space.

Every place was filled with noise and with noise; there is no space for peace. The wind tried to snatch the red and black striped sweater from the body but it clung to its owner for dear sake. The sweater was big because it was Reno's; they don't have enough money to buy a whole new wardrobe but Silence wasn't cold at all. He actually liked being out; freezing in the autumn air. He sat on the curb and played with his destructed hems of his jeans for a while.

A car passed by. It was a bright red, almost scarlet, and caught Silence's eye. He watched as the scarlet car obeyed its familiar color and stopped down the road. It led his eyes across the street where there was a library; one which has never been noticed by the teen before. He remembered Reno saying that there was a college nearby and its library was open to all. Silence stood then looked left and right before he crossed the street to meet the library.

The only movement that made a sound was the opening and closing of the automatic door. It was warm, almost too warm, for the teen to bear. Soft whispers and murmuring were heard down the aisles of crammed books. There were few people there on the computers typing essays and a few others at a table taking a nap. Silence wasn't completely comfortable but was fine enough to keep moving forward.

The first section who greeted the stranger was romance novels. He wasn't a big fan so the crowd of books lowered their cheer when they were skipped by. Silence loved historical fiction but the books simply weren't trying to get his attention. A woman walked behind him, about mid-30s, and gently welcomed Silence _but broke him_.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you with anything?"

With his acidic eyes wide, Silence whipped around; hair following in pursuit. She wanted an answer. She _needed _an answer! Her gentle smile seemed impatient and the way she tapped her foot with annoyance gave it away. The boy was too in shock, too embarrassed to say a word! She wants an answer but who would give one to her? To make things worse, another person joined in the aisle. Silence grew worried. What might _that_ person say? Did they want an answer too?

"Excuse me sir?"

That question again… she was concerned.

"No thanks…"

Her nod and 'cute' smile were flashed for a second then went away faster than the thoughts running through Silence's mind. His heartbeat slowed back to its normal pace but still seemed out of whack.

_Loft_

The loft had an Abraham Lincoln photograph over a bookshelf. Silence inferred that it must've been the historical fiction section so he simply sped to the giant stairs so he wouldn't bump into any other librarians and headed up to the loft. It went around the whole building because history was such a big topic to cover. In the upper right corner of the loft was a window that allowed the sun to peak at books too. Silence slowly tip toed along the hard green-blue colored carpet. His toe would touch the cold floor every once in a while because of the hole in his shoe.

"Ahem…!"

A sneeze came from below. It startled him but he didn't mind as much. He passed the books, sliding his finger down the spine of the books that seemed to interest him. His long ponytail stayed wrapped around his neck still in fright but it provided warmth to the teen. He sniffled. Someone else sniffled. Silence looked around the loft to find no one there.

"Achoo!"

A high pitched sneeze had Silence looking harder now. If someone was in the loft, he didn't want to be. It was the end of the wall but Silence didn't stop there, the crammed books cheered him on; screamed at him to release them but he simply gave them a sliver of hope by raking his finger down their spine; making them shiver. As he walked along the wall so did someone else. Silence took one step, so did the stranger.

The stranger was carrying a mound full of books in their arms but didn't seem quite satisfied with the amount. They whispered the book's name to themselves but carried on when it didn't sound appeasing. They had a pattern: whisper the name, like the book, add to the pile. Or: whisper the name, frown at the title, and keep moving on. Silence gave up hope; there was no way he was going to read all of the books he liked. He sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. But, while his eyes were being swung around in his head, they halted at the sight of a title.

_The Birth of Venus _

"_The Birth of Venus_…"

"Haven't I read this before…_The Birth of Venus_?"

The two hands reached for the book only for them to collide. Silence laid his hand on the spine then felt mitted hands around his. Silence quickly retracted his hand then darted his eyes to the face of the stranger. He was a blonde, a petite blonde but had a fair build. His jeans looked awfully tight, a trend teens mostly do. His hair was under a black knitted cap and his eyes were a precious true blue. The only way Silence figured it was a boy, was from the deepness of his voice and the structure of his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can go ahead. I think I need to check out anyway…"

Silence was broken once again. He backed away slowly from the book then turned around.

"Hey, aren't you going to read it?"

Silence kept walking away. The other shrugged and plucked the book free so its other paperback friends could breathe.

Since he left the library so fast, the change in temperature was a mistake. From being warm to being freezing in the wind was a terrible thing to do. Well, if he didn't want to live, he would've tried to carry on a conversation with the other young man. He quickly walked down the street back to his home. He passed the park, and the fields and the store and the auto shop.

He stepped into the threshold once again.

"Are you cold?" Reno was making chili over the stove. It would be ready by the time of supper.

"I am fine." Silence sat down on the couch with a straight-as-a-board back and a very quick speech.

"Come on Silence, share some things with me. You make me the loneliest man in the world!" Reno lounged next to him. When his brother stared at him and all he did was stare back, he realized that it would have to be a one sided conversation once again.

"I found out when your school starts."

The boy simply stared at the elder feeling a bit contemptuous to the information Reno had for him.

"It starts November 5th."

He cursed in his mind. Why so soon? Why, the school year was right around the corner! His heartbeat started to quicken with anxiety of the next week.

"Are you going to be ready? When you go on these 'outings' do you talk to people or do you run away?"

"I run."

"Axel—"

"It's not my fault remember?"

"I never said it was."

Reno sighed and shook his head.

"You have to at least practice your speech. It's only going to get worse from here Silence."

"I know how to fix it…"

"Well then make it happen. It's important this year because it's new teachers, students, surroundings, bullies, rumors, classes, and fights. The only thing that you would wish would change, is the lunch. Mommy didn't send you down here to stay quiet; she sent you here because I'm the only person you really talk to. I'm giving you advice."

Silence never thought of that. His insecurities attacked him once again.

"But just because I'm saying this doesn't mean I won't be there for you when you get into trouble, I'm just telling you ways to prevent it because I love you man; you're the only thing I have up here other than my stupid old car and this shaggy thing you call a house!"

The chili started to boil. Reno got up to stir the pot and to make hot chocolate for the both of them.

Silence stayed quiet.

_Silence went wherever Silence goes._

* * *

New year, old story. You know what to do!

RAWR

Read and Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	2. Peace

Silence is Golden

Chapter 2

Peace

* * *

The swing creaked as it held the weight of Silence. His toes gently touched the ground as he swung slowly. It was a Saturday; all the children were at home with their mothers. Silence left his home again because Reno had company over and he didn't want to be introduced to any of the guests _or_ guest. He read a book moving his chapped lips along with the ever moving words. He went to the library again early that evening. No one was there during that time but he still made a hasty get away with a few good reads in his hands and decided to stay at the park.

As he neared the last page, Silence marked it with a bookmark to save the ending for later. He already knew who the killer was; no need to waste good eyesight on something you could've figured out already. Silence dropped the book on the ground and continued to wait for the 'all clear' text from his brother. A bird chatted in the tree with its little ones in the nest. The bird was comfortable with silence; she didn't mind it at all. She chirped and encouraged her little chick out of the nest; Silence was watching in awe. He watched as the mother flew away and back to the nest for about two hours now. It was almost as if she trusted him to catch her chick if it failed.

The count off began. The chick was standing on the edge of the nest; readying its small wings. It was a leap of faith, great height, and a nice try. The chick fell flat on the ground ending with a thud. Silence was in shock with nothing to say. He slowly got up to give mercy on the children's swing and cautiously stepped to the twitching bird on the ground. The mother chirped in agony but stayed high in the nest for she was too scared to see the news. Silence took off his socks and pulled them over his hands as gloves. He enveloped the little chick in his palms and examined it for a while. He checked its wings and its legs. The bird's eyes were closed but its heart was still beating; muffled under the cluster of feathers.

Silence hushed over the playground as the mother waited. Silence slowly lifted the chick back into the nest by standing on his toes. He left the mother to grieve over her offspring; hoped the best wishes for her. He slid the socks off of his hands and turned back to the swings.

"Is it going to be okay?"

_Silence was broken_. He stood with his eyes wide; the thieving wind snatching moisture away. His lips parted inviting chilling air to rake over his teeth.

"Is that baby bird going to be okay? It made a loud thud when it fell… I was going to pick it up but you beat me to it. Is it okay?"

The only thud replayed in Silence's mind was his heartbeat and the only bird he noticed was himself. He was the only one who would run away if someone approached him. This was too confusing. Everything was spinning around in his head. How did they find him? Is this where they go on a Saturday? Why are they here? Who is this?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Silence stayed still and fiddled with his socks in his hand. A blush rose on his cheeks. He was _that_ blonde, _that_ petite blonde that had a fair build. His jeans still looked awfully tight and his hair was under a _dark green_ knitted cap this time. His eyes seemed worried now because of the red head's shock. A hand was outstretched towards him, foreign to Silence. It was a strange hand; thin fingers with pink trimmed nails and pale knuckles. Silence's was similar except more pale, very thin, and his nails were uneven and long. He stared at it for a while until it hid back in the pockets of its owner. Silence danced more frequently now that its longtime friends, Awkward and Uneasy, joined in.

"I see that you like to read books. You should join the book club sometime. It's a lot of fun."

After a few stutters, words finally broke free from behind Silence's lips. "A-Alright..."

The blonde looked around awkwardly and shrugged. "I was just leaving... Well, see you around sometime."

Silence nodded. He collected his things from the ground. A jingle emitted from his phone. It was a text from Reno saying that his friend, Travis Taurin, was visiting soon.

A single tweet was heard. Silence accepted her thanks.

* * *

"Hey, it's about time you guys came! I was waiting so long!" Reno was dressed in black. The tight black long sleeved shirt traced his muscular lanky arms. He moved around barefoot in the kitchen and smiled when he saw the two faces. It seems like Reno's friend came in just behind Silence.

Travis unraveled the scarf from his neck and hung up his thick, heavy coat at the front door. His figure was slim and his face pale. He had gray eyes much like the winter wind with short brown hair and a track of braces only on his bottom teeth. His nose was sharp but not long and his lips were nude against his face. The light blue sweater he wore complimented his face in such a glorious way.

"Yeah," Travis groaned. "Traffic was a killer. It was sad to watch."

"How do you feel Silence?"

Travis's eyes darted frantically to find whoever Reno was talking to.

"I feel…uneasy… I don't like him here."

"Hey, let's not be rude to guests."

"I'm going back out."

"Why would you go back in the cold? Stay here inside with us, yeah?"

Silence kept his eyes on his brother for a while then cracked open the door again to flee the crowded-like atmosphere.

Reno shook his head. "He will never have kids…" a bowl clattered on the table.

Travis sat down wildly confused. "I thought you said his name was Axel? And doesn't he live here? You _are_ his brother right?"

Reno sighed as he filled one bowl with leftover chili. "There are some things that can be left unsaid and that _should_ be left unsaid. That's Silence's motto."

Travis squinted. "I don't get it… Silence as in the noun or him?"

"Both."

* * *

Silence crept back in the library to turn in his mystery book. He never finished it. Actually, he never finished a book at all. This would all be on purpose of course because he was an avid reader but he liked to continue the story from his own imagination and make up his own ending. Books never end the way he wants; stories are always continued. He stepped back out into the gray autumn and went into the fields.

His feet were in rhythm with his heartbeat; slow and mellow. The tall grass was a golden color; the ground's blonde hair. The smell was sweet and the trees' leaves were attracted to it. He deeply inhaled; exhaled.

_Silence went wherever Silence goes._

It was then nightfall. The navy blue sky hung over him with puncture marks it calls 'stars'. The moon shone through the darkness making the stars compete. The shimmer in Silence's eyes; the glisten, the glow, the sparkle and sheen; they were truly in awe that there was even a place on Earth this close to Heaven. A jingle came from Silence's pocket along with a buzz.

He answered.

"Hey, where have you been? Are you at the park?"

"No, I am still outside though."

"Well, come back home. It's getting late and dark and I don't want you getting mugged."

"See you later then."

Silence didn't want to leave and silence didn't want him to leave either. They have a strong bond and don't mind each other's company; they're best friends. He stood and the grass waved goodbye. The trees shook with sobs as their leaves continued to fall. Silence kissed it all away and slowly walked back home to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

As soon as he stepped foot through the door, it was quiet. The teen went up to his brother's bedroom to find Travis and Reno sharing a bed. They were cuddled up with Travis's head resting on Reno's chest. Silence blushes bright red and quickly closed the door. He marched on to his room and stripped of his clothes to put on warm sweatpants and a sweatshirt with a jacket for extra warmth. Bright green eyes took one last look at their surroundings then shut the lids when they found nothing out of place.

_Finally peace_

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	3. Meetings

Silence is Golden

Chapter 3

Meetings

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Reno was wearing his average clothes which consisted of a sweater and baggy sweatpants. He stayed at his distracted brother's bus stop at 6:45 in the morning just to make sure he was safe.

"Yes," Silence had his nose buried within a book. He decided to read one of his all-time favorite books for the fourth time that week. It was _Coraline._ He liked the way it had the feel of _Alice in Wonderland_. It was nice to break up his reading habits of historical fiction to a little imagination. "I'll be fine."

Reno turned around to see Silence sitting on the curb reading the book with a flash light. "You know, you read too much for your age. Why don't you try to play video games or something?"

"I don't know," said Silence with a very distracted voice. He replied before Reno could even finish his last words. Now was not a time for talking, Silence had no use of it anyway.

"You know, you probably won't make a lot of friends with your nose in a book. You make sure to talk to people once in a while."

Reno heard a page shuffle against another. He turned around one last time to find Silence glaring at him before returning to his book.

"Alright, I get the point. You don't want me to talk anymore do you?"

"Yes, so please stop."

"Silence, I want you to use your real name when you start class. You do realize that either people can make fun of you for it or ask you a billion questions of why you have it."

"I thought you said you got the point?"

"I'm just trying to help you…"

"Go home and help yourself…"

The bus sounded like an exhausted lion panting with a roar. It was still dark out but the bus driver could see with ease since Silence was under the street lamp. Reno walked up to the bus before Silence could even muster the courage. The reason why he was riding the bus was because Reno wanted him to interact more but the thought of the school being a good distance away almost killed Silence and silence too.

"He's a new student that's registered into the school. I have his bus information and I am his guardian…"

Reno's voice droned out to the back of Silence's mind. At least he mustered the courage to close his book and stand up from the curb. The windows were tinted which made him nervous. He had to get a good, hard but quick profile of everyone on the bus. He had to see who he was going to sit next to and who wanted him to sit next to them. His palms started to sweat. Reno's conversation with the bus driver was long over. He had to at least take a step toward the bus.

"Hurry up Silence! He can't wait all day!"

Silence flashed his eyes over to his brother then closed them and walked slowly to the steps of the bus. His head bumped the low ceiling and he heard a quiet chuckle. Everyone on the bus was definitely not a morning person. They were either sleep, texting, eating, or listening to music.

And for the first time in his life, Silence felt uncomfortable in silence. He loved the quiet but not with others being quiet as well. It was different for him. He's never really been in a place where other people wanted to be silent too.

"Hurry up son; we have to go to another neighborhood. Just sit anywhere you want."

How? Book bags filled empty spots of contemptuous teens. There were more people in the back guarding a seat than in the front; probably because the seating depended on grade level. Well, Silence was a junior in high school. Maybe he should sit further back. He spotted a seat that wasn't taken and quickly sat beside them before the bus jolted him forward. He dared to peek at the person he sat next to. It was a blonde girl who seemed to have her eyes on him first.

"Hey there, I heard that you were new to Kelvin High!"

His heart stopped. His mind went in cyclones. He hated riding the bus. He hated riding the bus. He hated riding the bus! His face turned bright pink with so much activity in his mind. He watched as her smile drooped low and turned into a frown of confusion and worry. He saw it all but couldn't stay focused on her face too long. He still hasn't answered and it's been long passed three bus stops.

"Look, if you have any questions, you can ask me. I'm pretty sure we'll be on the same hall. You don't seem to be one of those douche air heads that have to ask what the answer is for their name! Ha!"

Her laugh was bell like and lightly high pitched. She seemed to be enjoying her joke but Silence was trying to find a way to avoid speaking so he had to tell a lie.

"Excuse me, but I'm not much of a morning person…"

Her laughing simmered down to a hum. "_Ooh_, that's okay. My parents aren't either so they get angry every time I try to have a conversation with them. By the way, my name is Naminé. This is your bus seat from now on so don't worry about trying to find one tomorrow."

She had fairly pale skin and bright blue eyes. Her smile was wide but her cheeks still looked soft. Her nose was like a button and her eyes crinkled when she laughed. She was wearing a white knitted dress and black leggings (an outfit Silence thought it was too cold for) and a small tote bag on her shoulder. Unlike Reno, she actually got the hint and listened to music on her phone instead. She wasn't angry; she still smiled while looking out the window. Silence would glance at her every few seconds expecting her to say something but she never did. Sometimes she would catch him and meet his glance but he would blush and quickly turn away. She giggled often to his little nervous antics but still didn't lose grip on Silence's request.

They arrived at the school five minutes later; Silence read about seven pages during that time. The students were on the bus for a short amount of time before they had to unload into the bus lanes. One thing Silence hates well is crowds. Large amounts of people never helped him with anxiety. He felt as if he needed a brief biography of each person so he could avoid the ones he felt were not safe; which would probably be all. He stood out like a true foreigner by getting trampled over by the crowd and people's book bags slung against his chest. He was in extreme fear of all of these people but the only way he would get out of the crowd was if he remembered where the library was.

Kelvin High was a big school mostly filled with offices and janitor closets near bathrooms. It was difficult to find your way in a swarm of people that were coming and leaving like bees in a hive. The halls were color coded which made it easier to get around. It made freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors stay on their own 'turf' so to speak. Red was for juniors which was easy because that was the color of Silence's hair. But it was just a quick march up a few flights of stairs; homeroom would have to wait.

The library wasn't so far; just a little further away from the front office desk. No one seemed to be in there except a little group around a circle table. Silence didn't mind that, he saw it in the public library all the time. His pace seemed slow but his strides were long as he reached the door. Naminé wasn't following him so he felt safe to do as he pleased. The hush over the room wasn't present like a library should be. It was noisy and filled with irresponsible teens who wanted a way to ditch class. Was Silence one of them? Well, he certainly didn't think so. He just liked quiet places with books. He felt like he didn't have enough time to check out any books so he decided to continue reading _Coraline_. And since he could never wear a watch or read time very well, he sat at a faraway table from the small group of people to keep track of time. Their hushed speech had him focused on their conversation.

"I was at the library expecting you guys to be there!"

A girl's voice chipped in. "Which library are you talking about?"

"The one a couple blocks down the road!"

"Oh, the public library was where we were supposed to meet?"

"Yes! I had a _ton_ of books that we could've read together!"

"Well which ones did you see?"

"Well, _The Birth of Venus_ caught my eye immediately but for some reason, I feel like I read it before…"

Silence's ear perked to attention. That voice, that book, the location… it all seemed so familiar…

He tried to get a glance of the group but the boy that was speaking had his back turned. Silence grew curious of him. Why did they bump into each other so often? Does he know him? What does he want to know? Is he secretly stalking him or was it the other way around? Whatever it was, for some reason, Silence was strangely genuinely curious about someone for the first time in his existence.

"Come on guys, we have to go to class."

"Whose class do you have?"

"Mr. Max."

"Isn't he the guy with long pink hair?"

"Sure, he used to be my last year's teacher but obviously…"

The teens left for class but Silence still remained in the library. He hesitated for a while but quickly shoved his book in his bag and left his best friend who just showed up. Oh how he would love to linger with silence a little while longer but _all meetings come to an end._

The students were still in the hallway walking up the steps taking their sweet time. Silence strode behind them.

"What bus do you ride again?"

"I don't _know_! The stupid driver didn't put up his sign when we left!"

The girl looked back at Silence but did a double take.

"Hey-oh! Do you need help finding a class?"

_Silence was broken_ once again. He didn't feel like talking to that girl again. The boy looked back as well but strangely enough, he wasn't _that_ blonde, _that_ petite blonde that had a fair build. His jeans didn't look awfully tight and his hair was striped with black. Silence stood with his mouth gaping open. He was trying to talk but was so surprised of his disappointing discovery. Naminé stepped down a few steps to be one above Silence.

"Can I see your schedule?"

Silence dug deep in his pocket. He was wearing his brother's pants and coat so there was a lot of digging to be done. He finally found his slip of paper through all of Reno's junk and handed it to her. She unfolded the wrinkled and abused paper and smiled when she saw her homeroom teacher's name. Her eyes crinkled.

"You have the same homeroom as me! C'mon, let's go before he yells at us! Bye Cam!"

Naminé ran up the flight of stairs one by one but Silence had long legs and big feet so he went by twos. He always had a problem getting up his mother's steep steps. The teen ran in different directions from memory but Silence could simply walk beside her. She was short, very short; barely past Silence's elbow. But she got the point; she can tell when she needs to get a point. When the room was in view, she slowed to a fast paced walk.

"You know, when I first saw you, I knew you didn't like to talk. You remind me of my friend. He never really likes to talk around strangers or an outsider from our group. He's not mean or anything; just really shy sometimes… but that's alright. I know when to shut my big mouth. It doesn't hurt my feelings."

She opened the door right after the classroom announcements ended. Mr. Max was going over the schedules, lunch tables and procedures to class.

"Well, glad you can join us Naminé. I feel like we seen each other before." The pink haired man gently smiled at her and welcomed her in. "And who's your friend?"

"Oh, I don't even know his name. We didn't get _that_ far Mr. Max."

"Yes, let's hope no one wants to get _too far_ with you Naminé."

The class laughed, even Mr. Max. Naminé gave an apologetic look to Silence as she took a seat next to her friend. "Sorry, I asked her to save me a spot…"

Silence only blinked. It didn't hurt his feelings. If only she knew the joys he had when he was alone, she wouldn't have gave him that look.

Mr. Max got his attention by clearing his throat. "Hello, I'm Mr. Max as some would call me. It's just easier than saying Marluxia. The only seat I have is here in the front so if you would please have a seat…"

Silence obediently followed and set his book bag on the ground.

"Now, I have two names here on my role call list. I met your brother at open house and he told me what you wanted to be called but I just want to make sure. I have one name that starts with an A and another name that starts with a S. which would you liked to be called?"

He waited patiently with a gentle smile on his face. It never wavered but if Reno told him about Silence's names then he must know the story. That made Silence nervous. He never liked being called out of his '_S' _name. He never liked his _'A'_ name. What if the teacher pitied him? What if everyone does make fun of him because he wanted to be called Silence? What if Reno was right and he just had to go with it? His palms started to sweat but the look on the man's face was still a gentle smile. He blushed and his forehead started to bead with drops of sweat when the students groaned in impatience.

"I believe it would be the 'S' one correct?"

All Silence did was nod.

"Your response gave me an idea of where you probably had the inspiration for it but that's alright. When I was younger, I wanted to be called a 'B' name but my real name starts with an 'M'! My Mom always got mad at me when I signed my school papers with my 'B' name so I understand if that's what you want to go by."

Silence was amazed at the man's facial muscles. They never moved an inch from the way they were before he started talking. Silence shrank down in his desk about to puke from nervousness and anxiety that filled his stomach but thank goddess that _all meetings come to an end._

* * *

This is technically half of a chapter.

Next chapter is part chapter 3, but chapter 4.

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	4. End of 'Meetings'

Silence is Golden

Chapter 4

Meetings

* * *

Before he finished the last page, Silence closed the book. He was meeting with his club today, Page 19. Reno signed him up during the registration; which is what Silence took absolutely no part in. Silence was rather busy with his anxious feelings of the school and was staying at the park for a great amount of time. The clock ticked on. He opened back to the last page to look at his schedule which was now an artistic bookmark.

_Page 19 – 12:40-1:45 Library_

He was in the right place at the right time but the wait made him feel sick. He wasn't an impatient person, he actually had much patience; he just didn't like to wait _The_ _Wait_. The Wait is just a term for the period of time that makes most selective mutes feel the most anxious.

When Silence first heard his mother inform him of all the things she learned in the selective mutism orientation, he didn't believe a word she said. He kept denying that he was becoming unbelievably shy after what happened. It was only when he reached the age of ten, did he notice that he kept analyzing people more often everywhere he went. He stayed quiet around them. He was scared of them. Now everywhere he goes without silence next to him, he feels uneasy and terrified. That is why he liked silence. It was calm and peaceful just like him.

Without it, people talk. They talk about their secrets and feelings to one another. They mention old memories that were tragic back then but now a box of laughter. Silence didn't want to talk. He doesn't want to admit to any secrets or share his cowardly feelings. The old memories he had, he could never laugh at; only feel rage stirring deep inside him like the toxic mixture of venom.

No, not today; those thoughts will _not_ be emerging today.

Silence relaxed his frown with a calming sigh. He tilted his head back and wiped his face so they could be free of his past emotions. The Wait was almost over. It was almost like the clock understood Silence's pain, so it ticked faster. Silence didn't want that to happen either. He just wanted the teens to show up on time so he could puke already. His pocket buzzed. It was only a message from Reno. He knew this because Reno was the only person he gave his number to.

_Are you okay?_

To Silence, that seemed more of a statement than a question. If he replied no, Reno was just going to act like he hasn't read a word and type his suggestions anyway. If he said yes, that would be the end of the conversation. Silence wasn't in the talkative mood right now. His reminisce of his past dampened the mood.

_Yes._

That was the last he heard from his phone. He waited and waited until the bell finally rang. What was only five minutes seemed like a lifetime but he was comfortable. No one was in the library except the librarian who was ever so busy in her office. Silence thought of taking a nap or drawing puzzle pieces to fit a puzzle or maybe—The Wait was over.

"Oh hey, you're the guy who sits next to me on the bus! I knew I would see you here!"

The corners of her eyes crinkled. Naminé.

Standing behind her was a blonde; _that_ blonde, _that_ same petite blonde with a fair build. He gently smiled at Silence for a moment but then directed his eyes to the artwork of a bookmark with interest.

"This is Roxas; he's that friend of mine that I was talking to you about! I think you two can get along because you both like to read and obviously have an artistic side!" She too examined the schedule with awe. Her face lit up; beaming.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Naminé. Just because I won the art competition, doesn't mean that I'm very amazing."

"Yes it does!"

"I drew a dog!"

"And a person, a little girl, a house, still paintings, abstract art—"

Roxas rolled his eyes again but stopped when his eyes met Silence's. "She's overreacting. I was in 5th grade when I won that competition… with stick figures!"

Naminé pouted. "I still think you're great…"

Roxas chuckled but felt a tad bit awkward when he felt Silence's surprised stare. "I've seen you around before. You helped that baby bird and you were in the library a few days ago. Even though we kept seeing each other, I still haven't gotten your name."

That smile of his was so gentle. His face was like one of a ghost's; smooth and pale. Silence couldn't speak to him now. He didn't know what to say.

"Can we call you Justin?" Naminé questioned.

Silence shook his head. He didn't know what to do. Did they want his real name or his preferred name? Would they make fun of him or would they simply understand its meaning? Silence's hands started to sweat as he handed them his schedule.

Naminé seemed confused at first but she caught on and started to read the other teen's name.

"Axel? Axel Reed?"

Silence nodded sheepishly and bowed his head. He grew red in the face and his eyes started to burn. His heartbeat quickened to a point when he felt like vomiting on the table. He balled his fists tight until his nails left white marks on his palms. Naminé and Roxas shared a glance of concern.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" Roxas gently touched Silence's hand. That action caused Silence to nearly jump out of his chair and run out of the library but instead he quickly retracted his hands in his lap.

Naminé handed his schedule back to him. "Hey, when Mr. Max took role, he was talking about which name you wanted to use. Is there something else we should call you—"

"Let's not talk about this." Silence hugged his book bag tightly against his chest. He stood stiffly then left the room. As soon as he turned the corner, he started to run to the nearest bathroom. His nerves were so tight and his stomach was in knots. Thank goodness no one was in the bathroom to see him freak out in the stall. His book bag was still held tightly against his chest as he pressed his back against the stall door. Tears slid down his cheeks; past emotion welled deep within his chest.

"_If I went away, that doesn't mean I'll hate you… We can still be friends."_

"_What about your mommy and daddy? Do they not want us to be friends?"_

"_It's hard to imagine that. They see how much we value each other."_

"_Do you have to go?"_

"_Will you be mad at me if I did?"_

_Axel looked down at his shoes. His vision grew blurry as the boy sat next to him. The boy extended his pinky and smiled._

"_Promise me that you won't get mad?"_

"No, no, no, no, NO! AH!" Silence cried harder as he pulled at his hair. The flood of memories, the soft smile, the soft eyes, the face, the thought of that boy can get him so worked up. He buried his face in his bag and rocked slowly back and forth.

"No…"

"_I promise."_

Silence's crying stopped when he needed to empty the nerves in his stomach but then he would continue to cry like nothing happened.

"_See, we _can_ be best friends Axel Reed, even when I'm far away! Ha ha!"_

* * *

Naminé and Roxas were shocked. They stayed in their positions with bottled questions they wanted to ask but didn't feel like it was safe to.

"Do you think he's okay?" Naminé read his name again. She paid close attention to the schedule and the name at the top. It seemed as if it was crossed out plenty of times with pen and marker. "I know something's up but I can't tell. He's too mysterious."

"Yeah, and the way he didn't eat lunch with anyone. I didn't even see him in the cafeteria."

"That's because he asked Mr. Max if he could eat in the classroom. They might have been talking about his schedule or something. I'm not so sure… I hope we didn't do anything wrong though."

"You said he rides your bus?"

Naminé nodded.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"No, but I do know his bus stop number. We might be able to catch him."

"I'm going to see where he ran off to. He might be in the bathroom so stay here until the other members come."

"Alright, good luck Roxas."

Roxas stood and rushed out the door with his bag on his back. From the window, he could tell which direction the red head ran off to. He tried his luck and went to the bathrooms.

"Hey, are you in here? It's just me, Roxas." Roxas could hear the sniffles and whines coming from a stall. He stood in front of the stall that was occupied by the upset teen.

"What's wrong Axel? Are you sick?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Go away!"

Roxas could see the thin body in the corner of the stall. He crouched down to catch a glimpse but the door cut off Silence's upper body.

"Did we do something wrong? You have us worried sick out there."

"I said go away! Go away, go away, go away!" Silence stood and banged his fist on the door with every chant. He screeched and sobbed until Roxas had to give up.

"We're here if you need help Ax—"

Roxas looked up at the red matted spikes poking above the stall door. He shook his head dismissing the use of the teen's name and left the bathroom. When he got back to the library, there were already books scattered out on the table and the club members were already discussing and voting for books to read. Naminé saved his spot and Silence's too.

"Is he coming?"

"Why do I get the feeling that we did something totally wrong?"

"What did he say?"

"When I said his name, he told me not to call him that and to go away. I don't think he'll come back until bus call."

"Hey," one of the members tapped Naminé's arm, "Are you gonna vote or what?"

Naminé smiled softly. "Sure, I was just…talking to him about something. I'm voting for _Down the Drain._ I always wanted to read it."

"Yeah, I'll go with that too." Roxas sighed but kept a soft smile on his face. The thought of the red head worried him and ate at him like a termite. Naminé passed a note to him under the table.

It read: _He'll be fine._

* * *

Silence gathered himself from the floor and exited the stall. They started calling out busses over the school intercom but he was going to walk home. When he looked in the mirror, his eyes were red rimmed and puffy. His nose was red and his cheeks seemed hollow. Silence splashed cool water on his face to relieve the heat in his cheeks and left for the bus lanes.

They were crowded once again and no one seemed to have mercy for the tourist. Silence stumbled about his way down the street as he watched busses pass. He was walking for quite a while; his house wasn't close at all. He thought he was lost but he found the field where he always rested. Now, thoughts of disagreement entered his mind. He should just go home but he would feel more comfortable in the fields. Silence's phone buzzed.

_Are you coming home?_

Silence had to ask that question himself. But he decided against it and simply told his brother no. As he lay in the field, he watched as the sky grew sleepy and faded to a smooth blue. The tall grass blew over his face and caused his nose to itch but his lips to smile.

"I broke my promise."

Silence smiled sadly.

_The boy kissed Axel's cheek. "I promise I won't leave you. You're my best friend in the whole world!"_

"But you aren't so good at keeping yours either."

* * *

"Ugh Travis, you don't understand! He has to come home! If he doesn't, then I don't know where to look!"

"Why don't you just calm down. He doesn't like going to new places right? So what makes you think that he could wonder far? Just trust me."

Reno sighed and banged his head on the kitchen table. "Thanks for cooking dinner tonight."

"No problem. It seemed as if you were having a bad day."

"I was. Work was a bitch."

"Tell me about it. When you have to send back a plate of eggs because they weren't _'fluffy'_ enough, then you can say your day was bad." Travis chuckled and closed the lid to the big pot of spaghetti. He sat next to Reno and patted his head.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Because you look like a sad puppy."

Reno smiled. "Can we go look for him now? I get really worried around this time of night."

"Reno, why don't you just text or call him?"

"I texted him five times…" Reno kept scrolling through his sent messages. "And called him seven times and each one, he never answered."

"Well maybe he just wants to be alone. Have you ever thought of that?"

Reno was quiet for a while. He sat up and held Travis's hands tightly in his. "I think you're my best friend in the whole world. I never tell anyone about my baby brother if they aren't one of my closest friends so I think it's about time for you to hear about _The Story_."

Travis furrowed his brows in confusion. "What story?"

"The story about the time I left Silence alone."

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	5. Tutoring

Silence is Golden

Chapter 5

Tutoring

* * *

Silence gnawed at the pencil eraser as he thought the problem over and over in his head. Mr. Max was quietly sitting at his desk organizing papers. Sweat rolled down the sides of Silence's face as he stared at the quiz. He looked up at Mr. Max's frown of concentration but couldn't tell his expression clearly because of the glare in his lenses. Mr. Max looked up from his desk to his weary class.

"You guys have about…" He looked at the clock. "Twenty minutes before lunch."

Silence concentrated on the question once again.

19) A Ferris wheel with a radius of 25 meters makes one rotation every 36 seconds. At the bottom of the ride, the passenger is 1 meter above the ground.

a) Let h be the height, above ground, of a passenger. Determine h as a function of time if h = 51 meter at t = 0.

b) Find the height h after 45 seconds.

It was the second to last question but it would take up a large amount of time; enough to feed and burp a baby. Silence heard groans from across the room and hushed curses. He took a side glance at the blonde male. Yes, _that_ blonde, _that_ same blonde with a petite but fair build. He wasn't in this class on the first day of school because of a mix up of his schedule so he was just now getting into Silence's classes. Silence looked back down at his paper.

He started to draw a diagram, something Mr. Max strongly advised his students to do, but soon erased it when he wasn't sure of the angles. The clock ticked on and papers from the teacher's desk stopped rustling. Mr. Max stared at the top of a student's head for a while in concern. He got up and walked over to the blonde's desk and gently tapped his shoulder before whispering something in his ear. Roxas then slowly got up, dried his face with his sleeve, and walked out the class. Mr. Max collected his quiz and set it on his desk; probably for Roxas to finish later.

Silence stared harder at the question and tried to redraw his diagram before the bell rang for lunch.

* * *

"So what do we do in Mr. Max's class? I heard we have a quiz."

"Yeah, it's just like a review from last year but it still counts."

"So why are you sweating it? If it's just a review then it should be easy!"

Roxas glared at Naminé. "You _know_ I'm not good at math."

"Yeah but you're still smart. You can handle it."

The two friends sat at their normal table from last year and called out all of their other friends to join them.

"But you don't understand! I got so upset and so frustrated that Mr. Max told me that I needed to cool off…"

"At least he was looking out for you, Roxas. You shouldn't get worked up over this stuff. You'll do _fine_."

Silence finally went into the lunch room after killing five minutes of time in the bathroom reading a book. He could've stayed there the whole time but a janitor needed to do their daily rounds of cleaning the bathrooms. So to avoid confrontation, Silence headed to lunch. The noise was unbearable and the smell was a mix between bleach and bread. Immediately, Silence regretted his choice of leaving the bathroom stalls. He watched as everyone sat in their desired seats and the more people sat down, the louder the noise.

He stood out from the crowd of dark hair and fake blondes with a sprinkle of brunettes. There were a few girls who commented on his hair in the line then they giggled down the line with their trays in one hand, phone in the other. Silence followed along and quickly got scoops of fruit on his tray. He typed in his student number at the cashier then went off to find a seat.

Now this is the part when his face grew extremely red. He was shy, unbelievably shy to even search for a seat. Almost every place was occupied and every table was full. Except for one.

He quickly rushed to it by using longer strides than his already long ones and sat down claiming the spot his. It was a small round table in the corner of the cafeteria. It only sat four people but Silence didn't think he would need that much space. He turned to face the window; turned away from the crowd, and ate his lasagna with some content. He could still hear the voices at a nearby table but he doesn't seem to care. He knew they weren't for him.

"Hi, Dennis! Come sit with us!"

"Smoke, how's it going?"

"Oh my Laylyn! I love your shoes!"

"Taylor, you look so nice today!"

"Hey Chad, are you coming to practice tonight? We really need our best player there!"

"_Move."_

Silence took another bite of his lasagna.

"I said _move!_"

A hard shove was delivered to Silence's shoulder. He spun around with fear in his eyes of whose face he would meet. They looked like seniors. They _had_ to be seniors. The one who delivered the shove was blonde, tall, and fit with a red letterman jacket and dark jeans. His Cambridge blue eyes seemed to have no mercy on Silence's poor rapidly beating heart. Silence sat there unable to move because of the contact and use of the teen's tone.

"_This_ table is ours ever since last year. I suggest you _move_."

Silence stood slowly with his tray in his hands. They were shaky and unable to be trusted with the load. His face was burning hot and his vision was about lost. As soon as he stood, the quintuple sat in their respected seats and giggled as the awkward red head had a mental break down. The cafeteria was quiet with only a few whispers of Silence's stupidity and ignorance of the most popular group in school.

Naminé tapped Roxas's leg under the table "Hey Roxas, it's that kid again…"

"Axel Reed?"

Sure enough, Roxas looked over at the red head standing there with a colorful red face and shaky hands.

"Oh no…"

He watched as Silence threw away his tray and quickly walked out of the cafeteria. No one ever seen Silence again till electives; Page 19.

* * *

Silence was in the shelves waiting for his club to show up. He raked his finger down many historical fiction books and only a few science fiction books. He pulled many from the shelves but had to put them back when the librarian rejected his quantity. After the fiasco of embarrassment at lunch, he stayed in the library all day completing work from other classes. He had to tell a lie that he was getting checked out from school and wanted the work for the day. He would keep track by completing work from one class then when the bell rang, he would do work from another class. Professor Vexen said that there wasn't a lab today, so Silence wasn't missing anything major.

Lately, Silence's friendship with silence has been on edge. They haven't spent much time together in a while and Silence was beginning to become restless. It's only the second day of school and the thought of talking scared Silence to its full potential. He couldn't think about that anymore. He had to be strong and handle himself appropriately. As he walked across the library to the checkout center, Mr. Max was walking toward the other side of the library; their formation almost making a 'T'.

"Hey, I thought you were getting checked out. What are you doing here?"

Silence was at lost for words. He's been busted and it showed on his face. Mr. Max was sure to seek out this liar but there was no need to go any further into putting Silence to shame. But the boy managed to swallow his illness and answer quietly.

"I didn't want to go to class."

"Why not? Is someone bothering you? Is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"Hey, did you finish your quiz?"

"No."

"If you want to finish it, you can come to my class after second bus call. Only one other person will be there just for tutoring. I would rather you finish your work with me so I can help with any of your questions. Professor Vexen will stay after school as well. We uh… we carpooled together so he can't leave until I do."

Silence nodded at Mr. Max's smile. Mr. Max patted Silence on the shoulder then headed off in his general direction. The red in Silence's face soon diminished and he finally checked out his desired books.

"Those guys are so dumb. My brothers had to almost beat them up for me in freshman year."

"Yeah, you know Chad doesn't like people who can beat him up easily."

"Which is why he doesn't pick on me. If Leon or Claude ever seen me with a scratch and if I ever said Chad did it, Chad would no longer exist!"

Roxas and Naminé sat at the table and waited for the rest of Page 19. It was only until Silence tried to sneak away his bag and go read his newly checked out book in a corner.

"Oh hey! We missed you today!" Naminé smiled.

"Yeah, where did you go? We heard you got checked out but you're still here!"

Silence's reddened face emerged again as he held his book bag to his chest.

Naminé squinted suspiciously. "Did you skip school? Do all of the teachers know?"

Silence couldn't answer any of her questions. His heart beat raced and his toes went numb. If he told her that he stayed in the library all day, would she keep a secret? Should he really trust them or were they up to no good? What if they were a part of that mean crew and were trying to single him out again? All of these questions were running through Silence's mind with extreme panic. It was like his brain cells were running around in his head trying to collect everything together during a mental breakdown.

"Heh, it's okay. We were just worried about where you were after lunch."

Now this was unbearable. Silence left the two blondes just like he did last time but no blonde boy tried to find him. No one dared to peek in the stalls and see if he was okay. No one disturbed him while he read in bathroom stalls. The bell rang for bus dismissal but Silence had plans to finish his math quiz. He didn't budge until he got to page 19 in his new book which is when the bell rang for second bus dismissal.

Silence found his way into Mr. Max's classroom and instantly regretted his decision to stay. The door was open so Mr. Max had a clear view of who was standing outside of his door.

"Ah, come on in! This is the only student who needed some tutoring. You can sit right over there while I help him study."

Silence walked in timidly and sat behind the blonde boy. Mr. Max went to his desk and waited for them to finish their work. The blonde hummed in frustration as he quickly scribbled down a diagram. Silence opened his bag and pulled out the quiz. It was that same question he was stuck on before lunch.

"Argh, I can't _do_ this! It's so stupid!"

"Roxas, calm down. Read the problem again…"

"I did read the problem! It's stupid! This is stupid stuff for smart people!"

"Look at how you set up your equation…"

"I did! I checked plenty of times!"

"Then you must not understand what to solve."

Roxas groaned and tilted his head back. He had his sleeves over his eyes when he banged his head on the desk. Mr. Max went over to him and soothingly rubbed his back while evaluating the student's equation.

"Why don't you go up on the board and write out your equation so you can have a bigger space. Make sure you write out your diagram correctly."

It was the same problem Silence was working on but from the looks of the paper still on the boy's desk, he just skipped down to it. Roxas wrote down what Mr. Max called out to him from the paper.

"Okay, your equation isn't correct. Check your problem again and your diagram." Mr. Max turned around to Silence and asked, "What problem are you on? Are you on the same one?"

Silence nodded slowly unsure if he could trust the teacher's grin.

"Good, I want you to go on the other side of the board and solve the same problem."

Silence was reluctant. If he went up there and got the problem right but Roxas got it wrong, what would the boy think of him then? Silence could already tell that the boy struggles. He didn't want to put him down. But the red head complied, and with red instead of the same green marker Roxas was using, he tried to solve the problem. Mr. Max waited behind them patiently; his eyes constantly flicked over to Roxas's side of the board. The blonde cursed and paused in his writing. This made Silence's eyes cautiously monitor the blonde. Silence also noticed that Roxas's threes were backwards and his twos looked more like the cursive 'j'.

Roxas claimed that he was done solving his equation and not long after, Silence claimed it too. Mr. Max said nothing as he went to the front of the board and grabbed a blue marker. He drew his diagram first and both teens were surprised at how different it was from theirs. It was almost a perfect circle and was divided into four parts by perpendicular lines. He drew his angle, drew his line of height and labeled all of his needed information. He stepped back and smiled. The only thing Silence took note of was how the information was labeled. That was probably the only thing he did wrong on his diagram.

"Do you guys understand how I got that or do you need me to draw it again?"

Silence nodded but Roxas shook his head furiously. By the time Mr. Max drew it for the sixth time, Roxas said that he somewhat caught on. Silence noticed that the whole time Mr. Max was drawing over again, he never lost his patience, never grew red in the face, never screamed or yelled, and never told Roxas to come back again some other day; he simply redrew the whole diagram without going through an explanation. He only explained when he was asked.

"Now," He announced as he wrote on the board, "We can get started on our equation. Roxas, pay close attention, you too."

Silence fixed his eyes on the board. Roxas only sighed.

"The height _h_ of the passenger is given by _h = 1 + 25 + y = y + 26._ _Y _depends on the angle of rotation _A_." He nodded at his students to make sure they were following along. He waited until the clouds cleared the blonde's mind before he continued.

"_Sin(pi/2 - A) = y/25_ which gives _y = 25 cos(A)_. _Angle A_ depends on the angular speed _w_ as follows. _A = w t_ where _t_ is the time. The angular speed _w_ is given by _w = 2pi / 36 = Pi / 18 radians per second."_

He nodded at them both again but this time Roxas couldn't hold his tongue. Silence was doing pretty well at understanding Mr. Max but the blonde didn't seem to get a word he said. Mr. Max repeated everything again from the beginning until Roxas understood a bit of what he was saying. Mr. Max continued.

"We now substitute to find _h_ as follows _h(t) = 25 cos( (pi/18) t) + 26_ , where _t_ is in seconds and _y_ in meters. Now for part B, _h(45) = 25 cos( (pi/18) 45) + 26 = 25 cos(3pi/2) + 26 = 26 meters. _And that is how you solve that."

"I DON'T GET THIS! THIS IS STUPID!"

"But that's okay Roxas. Neither of you got this right but I'm afraid I have to let you guys free. It's already 6. You know, school ends at 1:45."

"You're right. Thanks anyway, Mr. Max. Tell Professor that I'll bring the goggles. He doesn't need to buy me a pair."

"Alright, and remember Roxas: I taught all of your brothers and sisters." Mr. Max smiled as he erased the board and bid the students farewell.

Silence packed up pretty quickly but Roxas was feeling down and defeated a bit. He walked slow in the hall and so did Silence. Silence really wanted to get the hell out of there to avoid conversation but he didn't want to seem like he was running from the boy. He just wanted to look casual. There was no car waiting for either them in the afternoon; that really made Silence worry. Was the blonde going to follow him? Why was no one coming to pick him up?

"My brothers and sisters are busy. I'm walking home today…"

Silence looked behind him with a stunned face. He wasn't expected to be answered so easily.

"Hey, you," Roxas caught up to Silence and walked beside him. "You aren't mad are you? You don't think that I'm annoying do you? I mean…you could've just left if you didn't need any help."

Silence shook his head with a blush.

"Well, at least you got the diagram right. I barely made an angle." Roxas laughed dryly. "But that's okay. I'm used to it. It was in first grade when I noticed that I never caught on to the math problems like other kids did. I would always need the teacher to repeat it over and over again. Heh, my mom slaved me over math practice books and made me do extra homework that wasn't assigned that night…"

Silence listened to the blonde's story. He liked the sound of his voice. It wasn't loud, it wasn't quiet, and it was masculine or feminine. It was the perfect sound that didn't frighten Silence or make him feel uneasy. He also liked how he wasn't expected to answer any questions he was asked. It may have looked like a one sided conversation but he knew that Roxas could feel the fascination deep within him.

"My mom took me to the doctor to have me tested. I'm not slow or anything; I'm just arithmetically challenged. You know, like with numbers and stuff. I try my best to make the numbers go the right way and to make sure I add and subtract correctly. You may have seen me count on my fingers or something."

"Then what's wrong with you?"

Silence felt his heart jump. He didn't mean to say that out loud! He didn't mean to make a comment! He felt his ribcage expand but it didn't collapse. His body was waiting for a sigh of relief but it never left. Roxas smiled softly as he stood in front of a neighborhood entrance.

"This is my stop. I believe you ride the same bus as Naminé? So your neighborhood is just down the street…you know…if you needed some direction. I'll see you tomorrow Silence."

The red head watched the blonde turn the corner into the neighborhood. He felt his lungs shrivel up because of lack of oxygen. The sound of his name petrified him to the bone. He was shocked that anybody knew his desired name. Silence's eyes were wide and quickly loosing moisture because of the wind. His face burned red as he tormented himself on the inside. _Why did you have to say that? Why did you have to ask in such a rude way? Now more people are going to bother you! He only said that because you should've kept your mouth shut! Now he's not going to keep _his_ mouth shut and tell everyone how stupid you are!_

The only thing the teen could do was go to the fields and read his historical fiction until he got a text from his brother to come home.

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write reviews

RobotMonkeys


	6. Diagnosis

Silence is Golden

Chapter 6

Diagnosis

* * *

Roxas lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He had his earphones in his ears to drown out the sounds of Mr. Max's math terminology and the ring of backwards numbers floating in his head. His parents were coming back with pizza and his brothers and sisters were all in their respected rooms. The lamp in the corner flickered but then settled for a pasty glow. Cold toes nodded to the stiff beat of the music and soft lips mouthed quick poems.

Math homework took most of his time. Usually he would have been in bed by eight; only using six hours to work on math, but something made him stay up till eleven. It may have been the new kid, Silence. Silence has been on the blonde's mind lately. He kept mumbling the name to himself; completely forgetting the poetic rhyme of the song. After a while of thinking, Roxas came to the conclusion that the red head just wanted to be unique and there was nothing more to it.

Thumps on the door succeeded volume over the music thumping into the blonde's ears.

"Dad and Pops got the pizza. Are you coming down to eat?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Seeing that he wouldn't need the music for a while, he turned off his phone and went downstairs.

The kitchen was filled with two brunettes and three blondes; adding Roxas would've made it four.

"Hey, Roxas how was school?"

"Fine," Roxas nodded to his dad, Cloud.

"Did you have any problems with anyone yet? Has that Chad guy learned his place?"

"Not really, he's still bullying other kids but not me. I think he knows not to after Leon almost killed him."

The pizza boxes were set on the island. Everyone was bustling around the counter trying to get a slice but Roxas stayed back and watched the pizza battle with his older brother, Claude.

Cloud leaned against the sink. "Anything new? Nothing's changed? What about Mr. Max? How is he?"

Roxas shrugged. "He's okay."

"Did you have tutoring today?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"It was fine."

Cloud sighed. After being gone out of town for so long, he would've expected longer responses; he would've appreciated them. But for now, this is what he would have to settle with. He turned to the shirtless brunette teen.

"How was your week?"

"Good. The babes and I got into something spicy last night." Leon smirked with his mouth full of cheesy pizza.

"Really," Cloud raised a brow, "Like what?"

"We ate some spicy nachos at Tucker's house. I would've saved you some but I knew you and Pops were gonna be eating something spicy yourselves." Leon's raspy chuckle erupted as Cloud delivered a playful punch to his arm.

"Did you have any parties?"

"No, after the first one, Pops beat my ass bad and there was too much mess for me to clean. I refuse to make the same mistake."

"Good, now, how was school?"

"School's school. What more do you want to hear?"

"You sound sick. Are you okay?"

"Dad, this is how I always talk. Gone for a week and a half and you already forgot how my voice sounds!"

Roxas noticed it too. He always knew that Leon had a deep voice like one of the actors in the Western movies but he never noticed the light rasp it had. Last night, he was about to give him cold medicine but he couldn't find the medicine basket.

"Dad," Cleo shoved a paper in Cloud's face, "He said that I was doing better than all of the other kids!"

Cloud's eyes scanned the paper and his lips curled into a smile. Roxas bumped Leon out of the way to grab a slice of pizza and grimaced when he glanced at the numbers through the paper. Those were her scores for the semester and they were incredibly high. Roxas skimmed the paper and tried to see the score for math but Leon bumped into his back making him lose his focus.

"Hey! Go away!"

"Are you there to look or did you want a slice of pizza?"

Leon pressed against Roxas' back causing the back of the blonde's head to bump against the middle of his chest. Roxas resorted to elbowing the teen in his upper ribs which caused him to stumble back on the stove top.

Cloud gave them both a stern glare. "Hey, calm it you two."

"Can I see that?" Roxas tossed the slice on his plate carelessly then stood beside his dad. His eyes roamed the grades carefully till they found the highest score.

"Who's Mr. Heights?"

Cleo's smile flickered from proudness to humbleness. "That's my math class…"

Roxas blinked in shock then frowned. He stared at the paper for a bit longer then threw it back on the island, swiped his plate from the counter and ran upstairs. Cloud sucked in his lips then turned to his other daughter.

"So Steffen, how's that song coming along?"

Roxas stayed up in his room eating his pizza. His earphones were replaced back into his ears but this time, they didn't drown out the sounds of Mr. Max's math terminology and the ring of backwards numbers floating in his head. He set the empty paper plate on his dresser and lay down on his bed. He heard his Pops in the kitchen asking for him but he didn't want to show his face then. He would rather stay in his room and meet his friend silence.

* * *

Ink was smeared all over the sticky pad because of Roxas sweaty hands and sloppy writing. He scribbled the last paragraph from the site onto the small yellow paper and sighed. He heard all of this before but he never seen it for himself. There was no cure; only more counseling and tutoring. Roxas put tutoring on the sticky note to remind him to stay after school. He sighed at his discovery and logged off of the computer before Naminé nagged him again. When he was done, the bell rang and he went off to class. The sticky note pad was just dangling from his coat pocket when he left the library.

_Dyscalculia - (also called math disability or numlexia) is a specific learning disability involving innate difficulty in learning or comprehending arithmetic._

_Symptoms – _

_Frequent difficulties with arithmetic (Duh)_

_Difficulty reading analog clocks_

_Inability to understand financial planning or budgeting _

_Difficulty with multiplication, subtraction, addition, division, and mental arithmetic. (Double Duh)_

_Difficulty with time and judging the passing of time making them be chronically late or early._

_Problems with differentiating between left and right_

_Difficulty reading music_

_Might do exceptionally well in a writing-related field. (True)_

_Having particular difficulty mentally estimating the measurement of an object or distance _

_Often unable to grasp and remember mathematical concepts, rules, formulae, and sequences_

_Inability to concentrate on mentally intensive tasks_

_Over-sensitivity to noise, smell, light and the inability to tune out, filtering unwanted information or impressions. Might have a well-developed sense of imagination due to this _

_Mistaken recollection of names. Poor name/face retrieval. May substitute names beginning with same letter._

_Cure – _

_Educational therapy_

Silence flipped through the dozens of used sticky notes. The whole pad was literally filled with the research in semi-sloppy handwriting. He looked around in the library to see if anyone noticed the pad but the only person there was the librarian. She smiled softly then went back to clicking things on the computer. Silence simply shoved the pad in his pocket and left for class.

In Mr. Max's class, there was more in depth review of trigonometry; nothing's changed. Silence kept looking over to the blonde. Every time he looked, the blonde seemed in a different mental state than before. At the first glance, he seemed to be doodling on his desk. The second glance was a small glimpse of him tugging his hair in frustration. The third was no different from the second only this time, he was crying.

"And that is why the answer is 'A'. Any questions?"

Silence filled in the missing answer on his sheet. It was the only one giving him trouble; the rest was just a long process.

"Roxas, do you need to stay after school? Let's work on this together." Mr. Max patted the upset teen on the shoulder comfortingly then quietly whispered, "Go get freshened up, hm?"

The blonde quickly stood and marched out of the room. Silence watched as he left then remembered the block of yellow sticky paper in his pants pocket.

_Symptoms – _

_Inability to concentrate on mentally intensive tasks_

_Frequent difficulties with arithmetic_

_Might have a well-developed sense of imagination_

Silence didn't eat lunch that day. The thought of being humiliated again was constantly pounding the back of his head making him want to empty stomach acid. Instead, he read the last few pages of his history fiction book but stopped at page 415. Again, this would all be on purpose of course because he was an avid reader but he liked to continue the story from his own imagination and make up his own ending. Silence started to imagine George Washington live up until Abraham Lincoln's time and how they would fight together on the works of the demonic rising of the Confederacy. Silence nodded at his fantasy but quickly snapping out of it when he heard the janitor coming in to do his routine wipe down of the bathrooms. Silence grabbed his book and exited the stall without a word.

Inside the cafeteria, the two blonde friends met up again for their occasional talk of math.

"Roxas, calm down!"

"It happens every day! No matter what I do, I can't do Mr. Max's work. I'm staying after school."

"You don't know for sure what's up with you."

"Of course I know what's wrong with me!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it Mr. Strife-Leonhart! Make your move! Tell me what's wrong with you!" Naminé grew red in the face as she sat across the table from her best friend.

Roxas was sporting the same expression as well and dug deep in his pockets. "It's all right here!"

The coat pocket was empty and the jeans pocket was empty. Roxas' hands roamed around his body frantically while Naminé sat back and smiled.

"I don't think anything is wrong with you. I mean—something might be going on in your head, but you're still Roxas."

Roxas sighed. "Uh-oh, it's Chad and his crew again." Roxas was sitting in the position where he had perfect view of the cafeteria front door versus Naminé who had her back turned from it.

She cringed. "Is he coming this way?"

Roxas bowed his head and took a tender bite from his chicken bites. "Just be cool."

Chad stood in front of the blondes' table.

"Hey, you, I think we want to sit here for lunch."

"Chad, walk away unless you want to get killed."

"Whatever dork. Quit using your brother as a threat. I'm not scared of him and he's not here anymore. I do as I damn please."

"Look Chad," Roxas stood up to about Chad's shoulder, "I really don't want to deal with you today."

"I don't give a fuck what you feel like doing. Move."

Silence watched from another table close by. He didn't want to make eye contact or show his face to anyone but he couldn't help watching. He felt the sticky notepad twitch in his pocket as if it could feel the presence of its owner. Silence looked back down at his tray and started to pick at his food again.

"Chad, just go away okay?" Naminé tugged on her friend's arm. "Sit down Roxas…"

"Why don't you listen to your girl blondie?"

"Chad, I really didn't want to say this… but you are a complete douche bag with no self-control or morals…or friends. You are a complete tool and a waste of time and space. Please go fuck off and die in a well."

The cafeteria was quiet just like Silence remembered when he was confronted by Chad. All of the girls were _ooh_-ing and the guys were snickering. Chad just stood with his hands in his pockets with a smirk on his face. He turned back to the crowd and shouted: "Obviously, little man over here thinks he can scare me away! Jokes on him because he doesn't know that I'm not scared of shit he says or anything he will ever do! Ha! Someone be his friend and…give him some advice as to why he should do as I say."

Silence picked up his tray to throw it away at the trash can near the back door of the cafeteria. He turned to go back to his seat to retrieve his book. He caught a glimpse of Chad leaning in close to Roxas' ear.

"On the count of three, you will move from this spot. I'm tired of your shit little boy."

Roxas snorted. "Your mom should've swallowed you."

Chad's face was masked with dark anger and his eyes started to redden. He paused for quite some time then wiped his palm down his mouth and turned around to his crew. Suddenly, he turned back around hurling fist into Silence's open hand with great force that nearly caused Silence to fall back.

"Hey, quit it! The both of you!" Mr. Max came marching down the aisle of tables and threw his thumb over his shoulder. "Both of you in the office. Now."

Roxas blinked at the back of Silence's head as he watched him leave. The blonde sat down after they left, still in a daze.

"Naminé,"

"I told you to sit down! You never listen! Now look: That red headed kid is gonna take the blame!"

"Naminé, that kid… there's something wrong with him. I can't erase him from my mind."

"You think he's weird or interesting?"

"He's interesting because he's weird," Roxas' eyes finally left the cafeteria doors to spot his best friend's face, "But he's weird because he's…interesting."

* * *

Silence has been in and out of the principal's office for the past five minutes. Chad sat across from him, texting on his phone and often snickering at some of the messages. Silence on the other hand was going to the bathroom frequently to empty out the remains of his lunch. Every time his eyes flickered up to Chad's face, he felt a pang of nervousness and guilt. He repeatedly pictured Chad punching him in his face for being so dumb to interfere. That wasn't the time to look back on the past and suddenly feel like a hero. He called himself Silence for a reason; silence is nothing but a noun that means nothing.

Silence felt his clammy hands ball up into tight fists then unclench again. His knees were bouncing up and down furiously like they had a mind of their own. The vile was building up; the beyond nervous feeling approaching him again but seems as if it never left. Tears welled in his eyes when he heard the counselor call his name.

"Come in Mr. Reed!"

Mr. Max stepped from the office greeting Silence with a faint smile. The red head wobbly stood with a hunched back wishing he could shrink down in his socks. His head hung low as he stepped in the office. Ms. Greer was her name. She smiled up at him.

"Have a seat Mr. Reed."

Silence did as he was told but slumped further down in shyness. His heart raced and he felt like he needed to throw it up.

"Now, tell me all of what happened in the cafeteria today."

Silence coughed and leaned over the chair to the side of her desk where a small lack trash can stay. Ms. Greer waited patiently until he was done heaving.

"Do you take medication Mr. Reed?"

Silence shook his head slowly.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I'm sorry… I don't feel so well…"

"I'll get Mr. Max to get Roxas Strife to tell the story. In the meantime, why don't you head over to the nurse's office for a quick rest?"

Silence left the office while wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

* * *

"I just got stupid detention. Chad is the one who got suspending for throwing a punch."

"Well at least it's over with right?" Naminé smiled softly.

"Yeah, I don't think I need to tell Leon about this."

"I think you should."

"You just want him to come to the school so you can see him!"

"No I don't!" Naminé playfully punched Roxas in his arm. "He just owes me money from a bet!"

"Yeah sure. What was the bet? I bet you won't strip for me?"

"Shut up!"

"The first day you met each other, you saw him topless just getting out of the shower and then when you left, he all of a sudden owes you money? What kind of strip tease was that?"

"Roxas!" Naminé laughed as she walked towards her bus. "Bye, Roxas."

"Bye Naminé."

Roxas went back into the school building to Mr. Max's class. He opened his notebook, that was full of doodling more than math, and the both of them got started on problem six. Next door was Professor Vexen's class that had only one student.

"You know," he started in his thick British accent, "You are one of the people I don't mind staying after school for. Usually I don't conduct afternoon labs but since you weren't here the rest of the class, I don't mind."

Silence nodded. He was still feeling uneasy but he at least he managed to get up from the clinic bed. He mixed the blue liquid with the red one and watched as it fizzed. The chemical reaction was about the same reaction that was going on in Roxas' mind. Mr. Max had to softly correct his equations all the time which was making him feel defeated.

"Next problem," Mr. Max said after going over the same problem again and again. "Linda measures the angle of elevation from a point on the ground to the top of the tree and found it to be 35 degrees. She then walks 20 meters towards the tree and finds the angle of elevation from this new point to the top of the tree to be 45 degrees. Find the height of the tree and round answer to three significant digits.

Okay Roxas, first, draw your diagram."

Roxas did. He first drew a square, then a rectangle, then a circle, then a triangle, an obtuse, acute, and isosceles triangle. All of them were not working. Judging by the lack of frustration, Mr. Max could already infer that Roxas was getting extremely off task and wasn't taking it seriously. He picked up a marker and started to draw his diagram on the board.

It was a right triangle with labels and numbers and an obtuse triangle within; all of which Roxas couldn't understand. Mr. Max kept drawing it over and over again until the blonde gained one ounce of understanding. After he felt like Roxas was getting back on track, Mr. Max started to write out his equations.

Now," He announced as he wrote on the board, "We can get started on our equation.

Use: tan(35˚) = h / x and tan(45˚) = h / (x - 20) , where h is the height of the tree. Then solve both equations for x to find x = h / tan(35˚) and x = h / tan(45˚) + 20. That gives us: h / tan(35˚) = h / tan(45˚) + 20. Solve for h; h = [ 20 tan(35˚) tan(45˚) ] / [ tan(45˚) - tan(35˚) ] = 46.7 meters."

Mr. Max solved it repeatedly but had to cut their session short when Professor Vexen came to his door.

"We have to get going Max. Jonathan has to be picked up from practice sometime soon, yeah?"

"Okay, I'm getting ready to pack up. Are you done with your student?"

"Yeah, he left a few seconds ago. The lad barely speaks…"

"I know. But at least you don't mind it much." Mr. Max turned to Roxas who was putting his math notebook away. "Be safe Roxas when you walk home. And I'm sorry for not staying later."

"I'm fine. I'll just ask Cleo…"

The trio exited the school. The two men walked to a black SUV but there was no ride waiting for Roxas. He just walked along the sidewalk digging in his pockets to free his earphones. But a glimpse of red caught his eye. It was _that_ boy, _that_ same boy with the strange name. That boy with the red tangled hair and baggy clothes was walking the same path Roxas was following. The blond wanted to shout out at him for his attention but instead, he tried to keep up far behind. He past his neighborhood and was still following the boy out of curiosity. What was really intriguing was when the red head didn't walk into his subdivision and cut through the playground.

Roxas thought he was going to take a swing but instead the boy kept walk out toward the fields. When Silence dropped his book bag on the ground and sat down, he was barely visible from the tall grass. It was quiet. Only crickets chirped and birds squawked to call in the rest of the flock. Roxas stood there for a while to see what the red head was doing. He wanted to thank him. He wanted to ask him so many things. He needed to say _something_…something. But instead, he turned back and went home.

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	7. Comfort

Silence is Golden

Chapter 7

Comfort

* * *

Travis Taurin, Reno's friend, was picking his bottom lip as he thought of what his friend told him. Of course he knew Silence wasn't the most talkative person in the world but he never thought that it was because of something that tragic. He turned over in the bed to face Reno.

"I don't think he went to school today. I heard the front door open and close just now."

Reno yawned. "It's fine. I understand that he needs a little break from social exposure." His eyes were still closed and his position didn't change.

Travis softly whispered his concern. "I'm still upset of what you told me Reno… I really hope you were lying."

"Well, I wasn't. I didn't tell you that to make you feel sorry for him. I told you that so you can help him. Have you noticed that the whole time you've been here he hasn't looked you in your eyes? Not even once?"

"Yes, but I never thought much of it. Teens with low self-esteem normally do that…"

Reno sighed. "Just don't say anything about it. He's gonna flip a nut if he found out that you knew."

"I won't…I want to confront him about it though. He seems like he needs comfort."

Reno's eyes cracked open and roamed with sight of the ceiling. He paused like he was going to say something but shook his head instead.

"It wouldn't make a difference. That boy can cling to the past like a cat with claws." He rolled over away from Travis and lay there silently weeping.

* * *

As Silence walked out of the small community, he found other places that he could go to and relax. Since school has begun, the playground became too noisy and busy for the two best friends. Silence had his arm draped over Silence as he walked down the road to a smooth rhythm.

_Silence went wherever silence goes._

He heard some kids say that the Magic Building had a wonderful view. And along with that, he heard some troubling information about what they and their romantic interest have done up there too. He was going to go up there and see what the view could promise him and he promised himself that he wasn't going up there to 'view' anything else. It was a cool morning and nothing but a Thursday; there were no tests or anything of that matter. But Silence was feeling a bit…crestfallen that he didn't get to see the blonde's pouting face in math. He felt sorry for him in a way. To see someone almost literary flounder in a sea full of equations and arithmetic, so helplessly, was almost tearful.

Silence had recognized that he felt like he needed to see the blonde's face every day. A blush rose on his cheeks at the thought of it but the gust of wind smeared the color back into his hair. Of course he didn't mean it like that. He just needed to make sure that the blonde was feeling better and wasn't mad at him. Silence thought about the teen's voice again and how calm it sounded. The blush rose again but the wind slapped it away. The walk wasn't long from his destination. He had to regain focus.

The Magic Building was erect from the rest of the scenery and seemed so majestic as it just stay there. Silence looked up at it in awe and quietly smiled to himself. When the automatic door opened to welcome him in, there was nothing but people and shops. Cafes lined the building and teenage girls giggled with the rest of their friends. There was a man off to the side of the lobby standing next to an elevator.

Silence stood for a while; shocked and confused about the situation and the scene before him. But as soon as he saw the elevator, his long strides carried him there in no time. Of course he felt out of place because of his converse and baggy clothing but he reassured himself that no one would care if he was on the roof. He approached the man quietly and said, "I would like to go to the roof…"

The man had opened the elevator doors and ushered Silence inside. There was only one button which was marked: ROOF. The man silently punched it with his finger and stood with Silence as they went up.

"Stay inside the glass dome if the wind gets too powerful. To go down, there's an elevator to your left. Just press the lobby button."

The elevator doors opened to a maroon colored corridor and at the very end was a red door marked: ROOF. Silence gulped and shoved his hands in his pockets as he stepped out. To the left was another elevator that only had one button for: LOBBY. He nodded when he realized that it was there. Shakily, he kept moving forward to the red door. He opened it and the breeze rudely slapped him again. Oh, the view was surely beautiful. It was nothing but a wide open space with a hovering glass dome. Outside of the dome was nothing but more building top guarded by a tall fence and a few birds. There was a bench outside of the dome so Silence thought there would be no harm in having a seat. He softly smirked and walked over to push out the heavy door and sat down.

"Oh, hey Silence."

Quickly Silence jumped around and saw _that_ blonde. His eyes were wide with confusion as he staggered back and his hands were slightly shaking as they clutched the small book. The blonde had a book bag near his feet and in his lap was a math worksheet.

"I know it's weird," Roxas said in reference to his location. "I'm serving my detention."

Silence relaxed a bit and looked around for another bench. The only one had a blonde on it. He gingerly crept over to the edge of the bench and sat down then cracked open his book.

"Why are you up here? Did you get detention too?"

Silence shook his head. He tried to focus on the words.

"Can you help me? This math stuff is hard and when Mr. Max says something, I can barely understand it. I mean—I love the guy but sometimes…he can be a pretty lousy teacher. Well, not lousy but—I don't know."

Silence smiled a bit to himself. So he got to see the blonde after all? He slowly rotated around to face Roxas.

"I just need these four problems. Please help me."

Roxas handed him the paper so he could look over it.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to. I know how you don't wanna talk and all so—"

"Your equations are wrong." He blurted.

Roxas blinked. "For which one?"

Silence blushed now. "All of them are wrong."

Roxas looked exasperated. "Well can you tell me which one is worse?"

Silence scanned the paper for a second then looked back up at Roxas with a sorry expression.

"Ugh, I hate math."

"I'll write down what you need." Silence quickly said.

"I just ran out of paper."

"Do you have an eraser?"

"I used pen."

Silence dug in his pockets then realized. He was talking. He was talking to an acquaintance. He spoke freely without getting butterflies in his throat. '_Maybe it's because you know he's no more perfect than you are,' _his conscience told him. He didn't know what it was but he liked the company the blonde was. It was very relaxed and…friendly. But he also noticed that his whispers were barely audible and he spoke quickly. Once he found his treasure, he picked it out.

It was a sticky pad full of semi-sloppy handwriting.

"Hey," Roxas nodded in direction with his chin, "Where did you get that?"

Oh. Silence has been caught red handed. He didn't feel like sitting next to the blonde anymore.

"I'm not mad or anything… I was just looking for it." Roxas spoke softly while twirling the pen under his chin.

Silence timidly reached out his arm. Roxas accepted the pad and put it in his pocket.

"You know what? Let's not do math anymore. I've been sitting here for the past six hours trying to finish. It's only ten questions but I can't do it."

"Yes you can…"

"Whatever. That's what they told my older brother when he had to learn how to swim. He still drowns."

Silence rotated back around to fit on the two inches of bench he had. Roxas groaned and chewed the cap of the pen. He kept looking at the red head through the corner of his eye but couldn't figure out what to say. He finally found the left gut to say something.

"You're strange; you know that? Ever since I met you, I knew you were going to be someone I just had to know." Roxas smiled with a small chuckle. He could tell that he caught the red head off guard by the way he blushed and lost focus from the words on the page.

"I mean that in a good way."

Silence still stayed slouched over his book and removed the strands of hair from his face.

"Tell me why you don't like talking…"

Seeing that he couldn't focus, Silence slammed the book closed and paused. He didn't want to talk about not talking.

"You don't have to be shy. I don't judge… Why should I judge if I have imperfections? Even the popular kids at our school have imperfections but they do the most judging in the world." Roxas shook his head and spit out a piece of plastic from the pen. "I hate them."

"You have dyscalculia."

Roxas looked over at the red head that remained in his position. He nodded with a frown. "You had my note pad this whole time and now you tell me. I know. You didn't have to research it." He chuckled.

Silence squeezed his eyes shut and felt his stomach rumble with bees. His mind was condemning him for even thinking of saying what he was going to say. He had to force his body to obey its Commander, Shyness.

"I felt like he was going to hit you."

There was a pause in time. Roxas' true blue eyes widened.

"I think he was."

"I couldn't help but stop it."

The blonde blinked and murmured quietly a thanks.

"But you didn't have to do that. My brothers taught me well. And my parents did too. I'm awesome at kicking."

"One of my past friends taught me well too…"

"Really? Was it boxing?"

Silence shook his head.

"Are you new here? Is that why you're so shy all of the time?"

Silence shook his head again. "I'm cautious."

"We're not piranhas and you're not in a tank." Roxas snorted. He managed to see the title of the book Silence placed beside him.

"Do you read a book every other day?"

Silence hesitated. "It's by one of my favorite authors…"

"Really? I only read one of his books and I guess it was okay. I don't care much for authors anyway though. But why is he your favorite?"

"He had a son…" Silence choked on his words and felt the bubbles of sorrow well in his throat. Roxas listened carefully to the small voice. Silence continued again.

"He had a son that taught me an important lesson. It was how to learn…that the world was…crystal clear and that we're just the dirt on the glass. He taught me how to learn…"

Roxas stayed in his place for a while in shock. He didn't mean to make him cry. He watched as the teen weep silently for a few moments and then scooted closer to wrap him in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry. Don't cry anymore please?"

Silence felt embarrassed to be so emotional and tied up in some stranger's arms. A red hot glow spread across his cheeks as the last tears fell without effort. He gasped when he realized that his vision was becoming spotted because of the lack of oxygen to his busy mind.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked ever so softly.

"You looked like you needed a break from crying. I saw you cry twice. You're not that great at holding it in Silence." Roxas stepped away from him and grabbed his belongings. Before he left, he held out Silence's hand and scribbled digits sloppily on his arm.

"If you need anything, let me know."

Silence looked up at him with confused green eyes then back down at the numbers. Roxas waved bye and went back inside the glass dome. Silence patted the tears from his lashes and sighed.

"_Axel, you're always supposed to be good to other people. Never forget it."_

"_Why? They're mean to us. Why can't we be mean back?"_

"_Dad always tells me that the world is nothing but a giant glass ball with dirty stuff all over it."_

_The boy sat down next to Axel and started to play along with the sticks in the creek._

"_Why does he say that?"_

"_He says that every little tiny spot of dirt represents one person."_

"_Are we dirt?"_

"_No, he says that we're clean and we need to clean other people."_

"_I don't want to wash my grandma…" Axel pouted and squashed his finger in the mud._

"_Ha! My parents say that I don't want to wash myself either!"_

_Axel giggled at his friend and wiped mud all over his face._

"_What does your dad mean when he says we're clean if we don't like bath time?"_

_The boy hummed and looked towards the sky. "I don't know but I don't want to wash your grandma."_

_The boys giggled and slapped each other while playing tag with mud covered hands._

Silence smiled to himself. "You still don't know what it means, do you?" He picked up the book again and outlined the embossed words: _Dirty Glass_

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	8. The Story

Silence is Golden

Chapter 8

The Story

* * *

"You can't go over there…"

"Why not? It won't hurt anybody."

"My parents said not to go over there."

"Axel, you're so dramatic. You're too much of a goody two shoes!"

The boy kept walking. Axel grabbed his wrist and jerked him back.

"You're _not_ going over there."

"C'mon, there's this old abandoned house that has cool stuff in it! Why don't you wanna go?"

"It's not safe!"

"C'mon Axel! You're such a pussy cat!"

"I am not! I'm just someone who has more sense than you!"

The boy paused. "So what? You're just gonna make fun of me because I can't read your stupid big books? You're just gonna mock me like that?"

Axel's face softened. "I'm sorry; you're just not listening to me. I would never make fun of you about that…"

The boy sat down on the curb with his brows drawn close. "That was really funny what you said Axel."

"I'm sorry…"

"Make it up to me. Come by my house today after lunch. We'll go to the abandoned house okay?"

Axel nodded slowly. He patted his best friend on the back and stood to go back home. The walk wasn't long for either of them. When Axel arrived at his home, he watched as his mother flew busily around the kitchen.

"Hey Axel, want something to eat? I made banana pudding and some cookies for a snack!"

"I thought you said I needed to be on a diet…"

"The bananas are your nutrition for today." She grinned at him and continued to put away the dishes.

"Did Dad call?" Axel asked as he poured himself some juice.

"No," she said, "Not today but probably sometime later."

Axel nodded slowly. "Did the book come in?"

"Huh? Oh. No, not yet."

"Are the cookies done?"

"Yeah sure, help yourself." She turned to him with her hazel eyes glaring through his forehead. She pursed her lips and blinked. Axel stood there nibbling on the cookie until he felt eyes on him.

He looked up at his mother. "What?"

"You're a handsome boy Axel; you look just like your grandfather."

Axel cringed. His grandfather was dead. Both of them.

"Was Grandpa a good man?"

"Why of course!" She exclaimed. "He was the best father I ever had and I had many!" She chuckled. "Your grandpa was a silly ol' coot…"

"I have to meet up with Sven today after lunch…"

"Where are you guys going?"

"To the library and to play some soccer probably."

"You'll be in the fields?"

"Yeah."

"I want you back by 8 okay?"

"Alright…"

"You better not be anywhere else Axel."

His mother pointed a sharp clean knife at him to emphasize her stern tone.

"If I find you anywhere else, you're grounded. You won't talk to that boy for the whole summer."

"But Mom—"

"Nope! No excuses! You guys have gotten in enough trouble already! We both know that boy is rambunctious! He can cause some trouble. But you, you on the other hand, you don't cause that much pain. Even when you were in my belly, you didn't cause that much pain."

Axel swallowed the cookie. "Did Reno?"

"Hell yes. That boy almost set me on fire."

She smiled again.

"You're a handsome young man."

* * *

"Why are we doing this? Can't we just go to the library?" Axel fidgeted nervously. He took his mother seriously and didn't want to jeopardize the chances of not seeing his best friend.

"You have to make it up to me. You were being mean."

"I said sorry…"

"If sorry was all it took, we wouldn't be doing this right now."

"You're kind of blackmailing me…"

"Does it hurt?"

Axel looked down at his moving feet. "No."

"Then you're fine!"

Sven dribbled the ball on the sidewalk often crossing it between his legs. Axel watched in awe.

"How do you do that?"

"I have long legs." Sven licked his lips in concentration.

"I have long legs…" Axel shook his leg for proof.

"Yeah but you can't spread them wide."

"Oh."

The two boys soon found themselves in the same place they were that afternoon. Sven grinned mischievously to his friend.

"Look, we'll just go check out the house and then come back to the fields and do whatever you want to do. I heard that it had some candy in there from the last Halloween!"

"Sven, I don't think this is a good idea. We should just find something else to do."

Sven didn't retort; he just kept dribbling the ball down the dirt path behind the thickets. The trees shook with determination to drive the boys away. In the distance, there was a small log cabin with littered leaves and rebel plastic bags flying free. Axel hesitated.

"I really don't think we should go over there."

Sven sighed dramatically at his friend. He wanted to go check it out. He was curious. "Fine. Do whatever you want. Just stay here and then we'll go off to the 'brary."

Axel watched as his friend left down the old beaten path. He noticed how much he had changed since the divorce of his parents. He used to like hanging out at the library and reading the dirty adult novels to snicker at the romantic words while acting. He used to like playing soccer and strumming his father's guitar like a rock star and jump on the bed. He used to giggle. Now he snickers at Axel with the other bullies. They used to be best friends until he told Axel: "My dad said that there's nothing in the world but rejection, greed, pride, evil, and demons. He said that there's no hope for us here. We might as well join in with the rest of them."

He grew rebellious and forgot who his real friends were. Axel wished he was the same. They could've still washed each other's grandmothers and clean the world together like they promised before they went to sleep that day 6 years ago.

Axel saw Sven walk into the cabin from the back door. He left the basketball on the back porch. Axel looked around nervously to find the source of the rustling trees. _Just blame it on the wind_, he said to himself. He stood there restlessly trying to make Sven hurry up and see what he wanted and leave. He checked behind him frequently. Axel was silent. The thicket was silent. The house was silent.

Inside the house, there was a silent scream.

Sven tried to scramble away from the man. He was yelling gibberish from behind his gas mask, something Sven couldn't comprehend as he watched the axe raise over the man's head.

"Axel, wake up sweetheart. It's time for school."

Silence jolted up from his nightmare; panting and sweating. He gasped in surprise of who was standing over his bed. Reno wore a frown on his face; a frown of concern.

"Nightmare?"

Silence nodded.

"Was it about him again?"

He nodded again.

"You wet the bed…"

Silence checked under the covers but needed no further investigation when the odor rose from under the sheets. His eyes were focused on the small print on the covers as he sat there trying to understand his brain's midnight demonic fun-fair. Reno patted his knee and whispered, "Go get cleaned up. I'll wash your sheets and take you to school."

Silence nodded. He slowly slid from under the sheets and waddled over to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Reno sighed and collected the soaked sheets in a bundle and down the hall to the laundry room. Travis was at the table sipping coffee.

"What was wrong with him?"

"Nightmare."

"About him?"

"Yeah…yeah."

"I didn't know someone could scream so loud when they were asleep… I wished you were lying."

"I'm taking him to school. Can you take care of the sheets for me?"

"Sure."

"He's in the shower so don't run any water now; the pressure gets low."

"Alright."

"Can you make me some coffee too? I need to think about this boy."

"Black or cream?"

"8 sugars, 5 crèmes please."

"You're seriously taking him to school?"

Reno sat down at the table.

"When are you leaving town?"

"Whenever you want me to."

Travis came back with the coffee and set it down in front of his friend. They made eye contact for a while and Reno looked as if he wanted to say something. Travis's eyes looked as if they were begging him to say it but all Reno did was put his head down and cry.

* * *

Silence couldn't focus on Roxas. Not today. The images replayed in his mind like a broken DVD. The numbers and letters on the paper became illegible and his thoughts seemed to stab his mind. _Stab wouldn't be the best way to describe the murderous thoughts right now_, he noted.

"And now we can go to lunch. Do problems one through fifteen tonight please. It's just practice and a small quiz grade."

Roxas was the first out the door for lunch. His expression was stoic when he left. Silence thought that he was trying to hold back the frustration all too well. Silence left for lunch too with his book under his arm. He stayed in the bathroom stalls for real this time; he kept pressuring himself to stay. All he had to eat was the cherry flavored Fruit Roll-Up that he used as a bookmark.

"Well, what's the update on this 'silent' character? You blew up my phone with the texts."

"Naminé, he's so alone all the time. I was surprised when I saw him on Magic. He just came up there to read a book." Roxas drank his milk.

"He likes reading doesn't he? He reads a new book every day. What was he reading this time?"

"_Dirty Glass_ by Dal Cvech. I read it before and so have you."

"That book was depressing kind of. I mean, the poor boy was murdered by some random guy!"

"Eh, it was a book report. I was forced to read not my kind of book. That's why I didn't care too much for it."

"But him, he can pick up and read anything huh?"

"Now that I think of it, that book was sad. I did kind of feel bad for Alex having to watch Vens die. They _were_ best friends and all."

"And it was just a gruesome book for me. The killer chopped up the body and dragged it upstairs; all in front of Alex's face."

Roxas shook his head. "It's a damn shame that the book was based off of a true story."

"I wish it was lying."

* * *

Silence watched as Mrs. Torch pace back and forth in front of the room while reading a passage from a text. His eyes bore right through her. He wasn't focused and he knew it. This time, there was no correction to his mind when it slipped off into oblivion. It was going to be a long day for him and he knew it. He knew everything.

On his desk was a doodle from the last class period. It showed a stick figure with a gun labeled: ME; and another stick figure, that seemed as if it were lying down with crosses as eyes, labeled: HER. Silence smudged the pencil marks with a few hard strokes of his finger. _Only five minutes left_, he thought, _she'll be done talking in five minutes so you can hide in the bathroom_. He didn't want to go to Mrs. Cabin's class. Everyone stared at his drawings in awe and asked him questions of how he did it and told him how good he was.

He didn't want to go. And he knew it. He knew everything.

Silence knew that if he went to Page 19, that the blonde will be there feeling closer to him and clinging onto him just because he thought they were friends. He didn't want friends. He didn't want to talk. Silence felt that, lately, he was using his voice too often. He felt like a part of him was slipping away when he did. He didn't know whether to use it to satisfy those around him or don't use it to keep himself sane.

He didn't know that.

Silence silently groaned and put his head on the desk and waited until class was over.

* * *

Page 19 was about to begin in a little while so Roxas roamed among the shelves for a specific book. Talking to Naminé, he found an urge to look at the book again and probably reread it with a different view. Maybe he could talk about it with Silence. He's been trying to break the ice a bit. Maybe this will help?

"Aha! There you are you little bastard!" Roxas whispered loudly.

"_Dirty Glass_ huh? What are you about?"

Roxas flipped the book over to read the summary.

"_James Mordoe, a psychotic serial killer, lived isolated from the rest of society. He wasn't seeking his victims; his victims always stumbled blindly into the trap._

_In 2005, Marilyn John was reported missing. She was found in a neighbor's backyard wearing a clean new white dress._

_In the same year, Scott Bettly was last seen drowning in a near-by lake. His friend left for help. When he came back, his friend was gone. The next day, he was wearing a clean suit and tie on his parents' front doorstep._

_In 2007, Tina Comb was swinging in a park. She left with a stranger and was reported to be kidnapped. No one ever saw her again until she was at the school house in a clean blouse and skirt._

_In 2008, Vens Vecch was walking with a friend and came across an old cabin. He went in and left his friend behind to watch him die by axe._

_In 2008, I, Ladder Vecch, had a boy on my deck dressed in a clean shirt and bowtie, dead. I soon found that they were all dressed for funerals."_

Roxas shivered at the summary. He didn't remember any of this. He opened the book to the title page.

"_The world is crystal clear and we're just the dirt on the glass."_

Roxas flipped over to the next page carelessly. He started to read the first chapter but his eyes couldn't move from the first word. His brain searched the files of his memory carefully trying to recall where he had heard that phrase. His true blue eyes quivered; shifting gazes from word to word in the book. His mouth was agape in agony and sorrow.

"I hope this book is lying." His voice quivered.

"C'mon Roxas! The gang's all here!" Naminé shouted at him.

He looked at the table and all of its company.

It was _that_ boy, _that_ same boy with the strange name. That boy with the red tangled hair and baggy clothes was staring right at him with intense acidic eyes.

"I hope this book is lying…"

* * *

**_Note: Fictional characters; fictional book_**

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	9. Weekend

Silence is Golden

Chapter 9

Weekend

* * *

Travis leaned over the sink to look out the window. Reno handed him his coffee. It was early dawn and the two just woke from their peaceful slumber. Reno needed a pick-me-up from yesterday and the glow was still evident on his face; a radiant aurora glowing around his body and humming into his conscience; Travis's too. Travis was wearing nothing but his briefs and one of Reno's shirts. Reno was clad in his boxers and slippers just about to make his own coffee.

They stood staring at each other with goofy grins on their faces; then when their numbed legs started to resurrect, they sat down at the table.

"Do you feel better today?"

"I had a nice rest. What about you; did you sleep fine?"

Travis bobbed his head slightly. "You almost gave me a concussion. I have a headache from the headboard."

"I told you to quit wiggling around so much."

"Well, it wasn't my fault."

Reno's cheeks slowly released his smile. He put his head down on the table and stared at his mug.

"I'm sorry for last night. I was just taking advantage of your kindness…"

"Do you really feel that way? Are you really sorry?"

Travis wished Reno's cheeks were just playing a joke; he wishes that they would pull the smile back up in time. His slim hand reached out and smoothed the rumpled hair on the red head's temple.

"Do I have to be?"

"Not at all," Travis smiled fully showing his braced teeth.

Reno lazily smiled back. "When are you getting those things off?"

"When I can pay to get them off, then that's when they'll be gone."

Reno shifted a bit in his seat because of his prickling leg.

Travis spoke up. "I think Silence went out again today. I hope he's alright."

"He'll be fine. I taught him well enough to run. The person I'm worried about is you. You're the one who technically ran away from home."

"So, no one will notice me gone."

"Travis, tell me why you haven't called your mom or dad and told them you were coming here? Tell me why you haven't told me yet."

"Bah," Travis waved his hand as if it would brush the discussion away. "My dad is too busy with some other woman and my stepdad is too busy enjoying his _motza_."

"What about your mom?"

Travis shrugged and gently smiled to the red head. "Reno, I think you're my best friend in the whole world. I never tell anyone about my mom if they aren't one of my closest friends so I think it's about time for you to hear about _My Story_."

* * *

His text was simple: Magic Building? The blonde's reply was also simple: Sure.

Silence sent out the text yesterday; the first text he ever sent to anyone other than his brother. It was to the blonde haired boy who gave him the most frightened look yesterday during Page 19. When he sat down, his eyes were glossed over and he refused to make contact with him. Silence stared right through his skull trying to see what was going on in his mind but he couldn't.

He didn't know everything.

And he wasn't sure if he wanted the blonde to know anything.

Silence brought a small Nike gym bag, which was Reno's, with the book inside and two juice boxes. The building was in his sights now and his heart started to flutter with anxiety. Now he was thinking about how he shouldn't have sent that text. Now he was feeling the mental torment as a repercussion for his daft actions.

But his feet kept moving right along as if they were participating in a science project to prove the law of inertia. The only thing that can stop them now is if a car ran over them. He kept his head low trying to find his shame in his body but he wasn't really putting forth much effort. He wanted to go and see the blonde; he didn't want to stop walking. He knew that if he tried to find embarrassment, he would turn around and go home.

He knew everything.

Their meet up was on the same roof of the building they met at last time. Roxas was there first sitting on the bench leaning over his knees. He looked like he was focusing on something on his lap but Silence couldn't tell from behind. He walked out of the glass dome and waited patiently for acknowledgement of his arrival.

"Oh hey Silence; have a seat."

He sat down next to the blonde stiffly and awkwardly. He looked at the blonde's lap and saw the book. He was on page 199.

Roxas looked at Silence. "I checked it out yesterday. I didn't get very far because my sister had soccer practice that night. She's training for finals."

"Congratulations."

Roxas nodded and looked back down at the page. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

Oh, he forgot that he needed a reason. He shook his head lightly as if he were shaking out the worries in his head.

"I was concerned about you yesterday."

Roxas frowned in anticipation of what could have possibly concerned him.

Silence hinted that the blonde needed more information. "You had a grim face the entire period."

"Oh, yeah, I just zoned out a bit in…agony…" Roxas chuckled awkwardly trying not to sound obvious.

"I was wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine Silence, really."

Roxas couldn't get enough of the droll teen. If he didn't mentally beat himself for it, he would be grinning the entire time because of the timid atmosphere the other teen radiated.

"Why are you reading that?" Silence felt himself becoming defensive.

"Naminé said it was a good book. I read it before but I guess I need to read it again."

"What made you read it again?"

Roxas was now confused: he just answered the question right?

"_Naminé_ said it was good but I didn't see what she was talking about so now I'm reading it again."

"That's not what made you read it." Silence dropped his head lower then added softly, "Why and what are two different questions…"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"For example, the reason _why_ I'm asking you these questions is because I wanted to know _what_ made you read that book. What _made _me ask these questions is because I want to know _why_ you're reading that book."

Roxas squinted in confusion with a finger rubbing across his bottom lip. He shrugged. He didn't really have the time (or many brain cells left after math homework) for this logomachy.

"I still don't get it."

Silence sighed. "You don't have to read the book over again. So what is making you do it?"

Roxas tried to think of an acceptable answer. "I saw you read it then I told Naminé about you reading it then she told me that she felt bad reading it so now I feel like I have to read again to feel bad too."

"Do you have her same feelings yet?"

"I'm getting there…"

Silence waited awkwardly. After talking, he didn't know what to do with himself. It brought back the painful memories of being uncomfortable and nervous. He felt the need to blurt out something.

"I thought that maybe we could go to the library to pick up some books…"

Roxas looked up from his book. "I'm sorry?"

Silence repeated himself a bit louder this time. The blonde's laugh caught him off guard.

"You could've asked me to meet you up there! Ah, whatever, I need the exercise."

Roxas slapped the book closed and shoved it in his bag. He left the bench before Silence did and was making his way to the elevators. Silence could've stayed there petrified of getting up. Roxas had to call his name twice in order to get his attention. They rode the elevator together which was especially weird for the both of them because of the choice of music that played: "Take on Me" by a-ha.

Once they were outside of the Magic Building, their pace was slow and so was the conversation.

"Silence, you love to read don't you? How many books have you think you read—like—in your whole life?"

Silence answered quickly. "I've read 2,652 books in a matter of 15 years." He added, "I've been reading ever since I was two…"

Roxas was stunned. "Wow, I only read about 200… I never really liked reading until my uncle read to me every night when I was six. I was practically raised by him."

"You don't have parents?" Silence slapped himself (mentally of course; no need to scare anyone) for blurting. He felt too comfortable around the blonde to just ask questions like that. He felt like he was slowly shedding silence away.

The blonde smiled softly. "I do, but my family is very complicated. Do you want me to explain?"

Silence nodded slowly as if he were unsure if he was ready for mind boggling information.

Roxas inhaled. "My mom left me with my aunt when I was very young so I don't know her. My aunt is married and together, they had two kids: Claude and Cleo. Then they got divorced so I stayed living with her ex-husband. I visit her sometimes when she doesn't work. We keep in touch.

Then, her ex-husband's cousin came to live with us and he has two kids: Leon and Steffen. Steffen is indeed a girl. It's like a nickname for Stephanie or something. He used to have a wife as well but they got a divorce after she had a miscarriage and she passed away a few years later because of breast cancer. So we all live together. When people see them together, they think that they're gay and I have two dads. They're not, they're related. I checked."

Silence nodded, silently following along. He understood. It was just two cousins living with their children under the same roof and he was left by one of the wives.

"What about your family?"

Oddly, that caught Silence off guard. This is what anyone would've expected to happen: I tell my story, you tell yours; but this was unexpected. Silence had not yet prepared for the conversation but at least he managed to sputter a few words.

"My father lives with my mother and I live with my brother."

"Is there any reason why you guys are separated?"

"I'm more of my family's social experiment… they sent me here with my brother because I can talk to him."

"You can talk to me."

_Yes, I know that_, thought Silence. He choked on his vocal chords for what he was about to say next; at least he tried to.

"It's because I'm comfortable…"

"What?" Roxas blurted as the sound of a car passing by overpowered Silence's voice.

Silence sighed in relief that his secrets were told but remained unheard.

He didn't want the blonde to know anything.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh… Do you remember when we first met? It was in the library. Then you ran away so quickly."

"Were you checking out a book?"

"Yeah remember _Birth of Venus_? I didn't check it out that day because of you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought that maybe you would come back and would like to read it. Turns out, I did read it before. It was nice."

"I might check it out then."

"You should." Roxas grinned.

_The Smile of a Thousand Gods_

Silence remembered that book. Now his feelings were becoming cliché and saccharine. He couldn't help but smile back.

They reached the library just before thunder sounded. Roxas gasped a bit at the booming from beyond the clouds.

"I hate thunder. It's terrible."

"I find it soothing. It's like God's heartbeat that we get to hear every so often."

"What are you; some kind of metaphoric poetic quote generator?"

"No… I just remember it from a book I read…"

"Silence, you are truly a bookworm."

The two roamed the gangways of crammed bibles, novels, fiction and non-fiction. Roxas recited his ritual every time he spotted a book: whisper the name, like the book, add to the pile. Or: whisper the name, frown at the title, and keep moving on.

Silence didn't touch the books at all. They weren't in the loft yet, where all of the false historic tales stay pressed tightly together, they were in the romance section still. He stood awkwardly over Roxas's shoulder looking at the books with callous interest. He wanted to go home now. There was nothing to do but feel nervous at this point.

"Ah, these books are definitely for women. Every romance novel is a thick book probably filled with trite sexual happenings, describable hot men, cheating of some sort, maybe some incest, and a supernatural twist at the end of everyone's lives. Even the cover just screams: read me, women, I'm filled with all of your sexual desires! Ah!"

Roxas imitated a high pitched voice as he waved the book around. Silence chuckled at the droll scene and hid his smile behind his hands to keep him from bursting out laughing. Roxas's smile slowly fell from laughter into admiration. Silence looked so handsome when he laughed and smiled. He looked as if he never seen anything of his past or heard the screams of his dying friend.

_Roxas knew._

He knew everything; which is why he made it his goal to make Silence forget everything. As long as he kept seeing him laugh, his goal would be reached in a matter of no time.

"Why aren't you checking out any books?"

"I don't really care for romance. It's not my genre."

"Well, what do you like then?"

"I like historical fiction the most. I like the reality of it and the wars and the history. I can do less with the trite sexual happenings, describable hot men, cheating, and supernatural twists at the end of everyone's lives."

"Well, do you see any of them here? It's mostly romance down here."

Silence looked up to the loft and beckoned Roxas to follow. They walked up the big steps to the loft and Silence went to a familiar spot. He pulled the book from the shelf and turned to the blonde.

"I like this."

"Okay, then check it out. Is there any more you like? I have a premium membership card so we can check out as many as we want."

Silence's eyes swept over the vast shelves and he couldn't help but crack a smile. He checked all of the shelves for the books that were waiting for him ever since the last time he came. They looked like they haven't been checked out before or even opened. It was like they were saving their virgin pages for him especially. Roxas grumbled something about the storm and the pin number then handed him the card so he could check out. Silence approached the librarian with caution and six books in hand.

"Is that all sir?"

Silence nodded and punched in the pin number.

She slid the books in a bag and handed him back the card.

"Have a nice day and protect the books from the rain!"

Silence was ready to leave but he couldn't leave without the blonde. He did a quick scan of the library from the checkout counter but didn't find the petite blonde. Silence checked every aisle and the loft again but still didn't find him. Finally, the blonde was on a beanbag in the children section reading _The Old Man Snoring_.

"Hey, got your books?"

"Yeah; why are you reading that?"

"Are you going to ask me why and what made me do it?"

Silence blinked.

"What made me do it was the storm and why I'm doing it is because this is the book my uncle read to me whenever I got scared. Come sit here."

Roxas patted the green beanbag and scooted over for Silence. The red head laid down gently leaving more than three inches between them.

"Don't be scared of me. I don't spray."

"I know."

"What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have a favorite color…"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"What I'm asking for is because I want to know more about you. Why I'm asking you is because I want to be your friend."

"You don't want to be friends with someone like me…" Silence said softly. "You should just stay with Naminé…"

Roxas shook his head. "We'll be cool. We can hang out and stuff. I promise."

It was then when Roxas's arms looped Silence into a hug. He stood and walked out of the children section.

"I'll wait for you at the door!"

Silence stayed on the beanbag. He felt his face heat up immensely and the corners of his eyes burn. He didn't care about the fact that someone wanted to be friends with him and declared it so bluntly, he cared that they actually wanted to be friends for some other intention (so to speak). He felt it all his life but never before had he ever felt it from the blonde: pity.

He knew something now but he didn't know anything before he read that book.

He knew everything.

* * *

"Wow, you have done some crazy shit Travis."

"That's why I'm here. I never want to see him ever again."

"Do you think he'll find you?"

"I don't know… He shouldn't be able to."

The thunder cracked the conversation and the coffee filled mugs became cold. Tears skated down the sides of Travis's face and his fingers twitched around his wrists.

"Come here Travis."

Reno embraced the blonde.

"Don't rat me out."

"I won't."

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	10. Travis Taurin

Silence is Golden

Chapter 10

Travis Taurin

* * *

Silence grunted in surprise when he seen his brother and the blonde cuddled up in the couch. He wasn't expecting them to be so forthright with their affection. Silence knew that it was not what friends do. He quietly tipped down the stairs. Reno was the first to stir awake and notice him.

"Did you sleep peacefully?"

Silence nodded.

"No more dreams about it, right?"

Silence shook his head. Reno stood slowly sliding Travis's head from his chest. He limped over to the counter to make the coffee for the morning.

"Where did you go yesterday? Did you go to the fields?"

"I went to the Magic Building."

"Whoa! Baby bro, you just can't go from zero to a hundred in a matter of days! I told you to be social, not familiar."

Silence shot his brother a glare. "I don't find it any of your business to know about my whereabouts."

"Hey, I'm the one who has to take care of you. I should know where you go and where you ought to be. I refuse to let you out of my sights again."

"Don't blame me for your mistakes…"

Reno grabbed Silence's arm tightly.

"Then don't blame me for your actions."

Silence yanked himself loose and finished pouring his cereal. Reno sighed.

"I'm sorry. We need to talk."

Silence shook his head and grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"Sit down; it's just a talk."

"I don't feel like talking."

"You didn't feel like talking most of your life Silence! Quit being so self-centered like you're the only person in this house to talk about! Everything doesn't have to be about you Silence!"

"Then what do you want from me!"

"Lower your voice; Travis is sleeping!" Reno hissed. He exhaled to relieve the slime green vein pulsing through his temple and throat. "I need to speak to you about Travis. Eat your cereal and then we'll go have a stroll."

Silence quickly went upstairs to his room to eat his breakfast. He ate slowly to pass the time and almost took a post-sleep nap. He heard his brother speak softly to Travis, the visitor who has not left yet. Silence strained his ears to listen but nothing but a bunch of grumbles could be heard.

"C'mon Silence! I haven't got all day!"

Silence slipped on some jeans and shoes and grabbed his bowl. He slowly trudged down the stairs and placed the empty bowl in the sink. From the couch, Travis waved politely then rotated over so his back was facing the red heads. Silence figured that he was also contemplating a post-sleep nap. Reno threw his arm over his brother's shoulder as they stepped out the door.

"We'll be back in a little while Travis. Don't go anywhere."

"I have nowhere to go Reno."

Reno closed the door and locked it with his key. "Do you mind if you lead me to the fields?"

"Why do you want to go there; so you can know where I go?"

"I just want to go someplace where it's peaceful, Silence. Don't be so cynical."

"…We go west then."

The two started walking but the conversation didn't leave their throats. Reno walked with his hands in his pocket and Silence's dangled helplessly by his sides. They were thin and both were wearing baggy clothing for the winter. Reno joked about how he was supposed to get fat and hibernate but Silence didn't laugh at the joke and turned his head.

"I want to talk to you about Travis but I want to do it in the fields. Even I need to relax when I tell you this."

Silence kept walking on until he saw the park and the field. There were only two people playing soccer on the other side of the playground. They didn't bother Silence too much.

"I remember how you used to love soccer. You should've kept playing it."

"I don't have anyone to play it with anymore."

"I can play!"

Silence shook his head. "You're not the same."

"I know I'm not the same! When people say a house is replaceable but not yourself, that's what they're talking about Axel!"

"Shut up and tell me why you brought me here!"

"Don't dare you raise your voice at me! I've been trying too damn hard to make you oblivious to the tragedy! It's time you fucking realize that this is reality and reality has some realistic shit!"

Silence glared at his brother with nothing but hate. Reality doesn't have to be real. "I hope you die the same way he did."

Reno gasped and frowned. "Take what you said back."

"I regret none of what I said…"

"Take what you said back or so help me _goddess_, I will punch you in your throat."

Silence knew when Reno was really frustrated and angry: he spoke through gritted teeth, the veins in his temple and throat rose from beneath his skin, and his arms flexed.

"I said—"

His arm reeled back and his fist came down powerfully on the side of Silence's face. The sound was that of an echoed clap and the burn and sting was that of a numbed leg. Silence looked up at his abuser from his old friends' cushion. The grass pricked him in the back of the neck trying to keep him awake. The other red head walked further down the road with his hands hiding his shamed face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Silence snapped his head toward the questioning voice. She was a petite blonde with slight curves. Her hair was in a high ponytail that swung when she ran and her ball was kept under one arm. She kneeled down next to Silence and placed a hand on his shoulder. She wore a blue soccer jersey, cleats, and high white socks. Silence figured that she was the one of the soccer players on the other side of the fields.

He jerked himself away with wide eyes. The rousing fears slipped into Silence's mind easily and Fear began to tug his arm away from her.

"You should stay here. Your head is bleeding a bit. Do you know the guy who punched you?"

Her Eton blue eyes filled with another feeling Silence seen often on people's face: concern. She puffed and stood.

"Stay here, okay? Don't move."

The girl stomped down the road where the fled stranger was and pitched the ball at his head. It hit him dead on his parietal lobe. Silence heard her yell.

"Hey you; did you just punch this guy in the face? Do you know that he's bleeding right now? I ought to kick you in your balls you jerk!"

"Cleo! Hurry up! I'm getting tired of waiting for you…! Silence, is that you?"

It was _that_ blonde, _that_ same petite blonde with a fair build and this time, he was dressed similar to the raging girl. Silence scrambled up to his feet and took one glance at Roxas then looked down at his shoes. His blush overpowered the red glistening lines that drew down his forehead.

"Silence, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you aren't fine. Your face is bleeding."

Roxas stood on his toes to be at eye level with the red head. His knee bumped into Silence's thigh which made the red head realize how short the blue shorts were; they were two inches above the knee. Roxas removed a white towel from the waistband on his shorts. Silence shook his head furiously.

"I'm fine."

"Let me dab the blood."

"I'm fine."

"Silence, quit putting up a fight! Let me help you!"

"Get away from me, I said! I don't want to be your friend! I don't want to know you anymore! Go away!"

Roxas still reached out to the bleeding face but Silence dodged the towel and walked back in the direction of his home. Roxas trotted after him.

"Silence, let me help you!"

"I don't need your help!"

"You're bleeding!"

"I know! I know everything!"

Roxas stood still as he watched the red walked away with his hands in his pocket. Cleo soon returned with a sheepish Reno behind her.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

Cleo started to march toward the retreating boy but her brother grabbed her arm.

"It's fine, I'll go after him later. Right now, just…give him some time."

"I'll start the walk home then."

With that, she nodded and walked down the road the fleeing boy once took. Roxas and Reno stood with the remainders of Silence's friends: Awkward and Silence.

* * *

Silence sat near the pond with a handful of rocks begging for mercy not to be tossed in the murky water. He didn't listen. The rocks were sent flying into the pond making ripples as they skid on the water. Silence cursed. He hated everything. He wanted to be alone again. He wished the blonde never showed in his life.

"Silence?"

Speak of the devil: Roxas timidly shuffled to the edge of the pond but this time, he was dressed in different clothes.

"What do you want?" Silence spat.

"I want to make sure that you're okay… I brought you a Band-Aid."

"I don't need it."

"Silence, your head is—"

"I know that! Can't you go away? All I want is to be alone! I don't want to be your friend, I don't want to hang out with you and I most definitely don't want your stupid Band-Aid! Just go away and leave me alone!"

Silence stood and walked to a different side of the pond. He didn't want to leave. There was no other place to go except the fields but he didn't want to lie down in the sward after the day's event.

"Silence, I don't know what you think my motives are, but there's no need to be so cynical like this. Brass Oak 115. That's my address. You can come over any time you like. I'll be there. We can be friends whether you're scared or not. And if you really mean what you say, then I'll go away and we don't have to speak to each other ever again…but I don't think I can keep that promise though because…I like you Silence, I really do…"

Silence took a deep breath. His eyes were so focused on the mossy terrain that they started to water. His breathing was very still after his deep inhale and his ears strained to hear the rest of the blonde's confession. His brain raced which made his face turn pink. The blonde's words traumatized him. What made it worse was that the teen was willing to stay away from him even though he wanted to be friends.

Roxas blinked a few times like he was shocked at his own lips.

"I gotta go…"

Reno texted Silence five times but Silence didn't respond to anything. He sat near the pond and clenched the rocks in his hand. He put his head down and cried in his lap.

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	11. Distance

Silence is Golden

Chapter 11

Distance

* * *

The bus pulled up to the teen's stop and waited as he put his book away. Silence has been sitting in the same spot for a week and the girl hasn't minded him since. He usually reflected his attitude as distracted or busy so she wouldn't talk to him. She would stare at the side of his head contemplating whether to say something or not but then became frustrated and looked elsewhere.

That's all he wanted.

He wanted to be the kid that no one would talk to. He wanted to be the kid who no one felt pity for. Even though only two people at school talked to him, it still felt smothering. He missed the silence he once had. Now Silence is dealing with two blondes who love to poke and pry into his mind and feelings; two of which he desperately tries to keep locked shut.

They reached the school a few minutes later which caused Silence's heart (as cliché as it sounds) to drop into his stomach and pulse between the intestines. He knew he hated school for a reason. He wanted the navigation to the library as smooth as possible with no communications whatsoever.

Once he was surrounded with shelves and shelves of books, Silence truly felt at ease.

_Silence went wherever silence goes._

"Hey, you,"

Silence turned around to face the petite blonde girl. Her face wasn't crinkled with a smile but with a frown.

"Where were you yesterday? Do you know how many text messages I have from Roxas? What happened? Are you okay? Then he called me and started blubbering on the phone bout how he said it and how you didn't reply! What's going on with you two? I thought you were friends!"

The spring green eyes bulged from their sockets. Silence slowly retreated back into a shelf and held his breath like he was going to be experiencing physical pain in the next five seconds.

"Leave him alone Naminé; we're fine and so is he."

"No, I'm tired of you texting me about this guy! I need to know the deal between you two!"

"Naminé! Nothing is going on between us! We aren't friends…!"

Roxas looked up at Silence with pained emotions. His eyes seemed to become glassy but he dipped his head low so the red head wouldn't see him. He wore a gray knit cap over his head to hide the blonde bed of hair and his attire was that of an informal funeral.

"Let's just go."

The girl stayed in her place switching her squinted gazes between the two. She was confused but not as much as Silence was. Even after they were long gone, Silence stayed at the shelf with an ever racing heart.

* * *

Cleo threw herself on the couch. She just finished practicing for her final tournament which was just a week away. She abhorred practice because that's when she always played best; never did she play as well in the actual game.

Steffen was making her way down the stairs with a left over plate in her hand and an empty can of soda. She spotted her cousin draped over the couch.

"Practice again today? Didn't you practice yesterday?"

"Yeah," Cleo yawned, "I was going to stay longer if I didn't see some guy punch his brother in the face."

"What?" Steffen shrieked as she threw away her trash. "What happened?"

"There was some guy that just punched his brother in his face! Then when I went to the guy, his face was bleeding!"

"Oh, my goodness, was it bad? Was he crying?"

"No, he was just weird and scared when I approached him. So I stormed off to the brother and demanded to know why he punched someone in the face. I kept calling him a douche bag so he got mad and screamed at me, 'I have a name you heathenish barbarian!' I could've chopped him in his neck."

"Do you even know what a barbarian is?" Steffen asked as she stretched out on the couch as well.

"No, and neither do I know what heathenish is; I do know that they were insults and that I wanted to chop him in his neck!"

"You had a bad day yesterday."

"Don't tell me again."

"Well what happened next?"

"So this guy, who refers to himself as Reno or whatever, said the reason why he punched his brother was because he was being a jerk first. So I beat him with the ball some more and forced him to apologize but his brother was already gone."

A pit in Steffen's heart was filled with a promising darkness that was sure to deliver pain and sorrow again. That name reminded her of a man…

"W-What does he look like?"

"Oh, he had some phony looking bright red hair, green eyes, and very tall and skinny. He looks lame. I wouldn't date him."

"And his name was Reno…"

"Yeah, nice name for douche bag like him, huh? I told him to apologize so his brother could forgive him but he said that he wasn't worth it. Douche!"

_She raged on about their future and happiness that they His big hands wrapped around her small waist and squeezed gently. His lips nibbled on her neck tasting the bitterness of her perfume. He sighed into the long locks of golden brown hair. The pounding of the rain almost drowned out his voice but she could hear it clear as ever._

"_I'm sorry…but I don't think I'm worth that much. I'm sorry sweetheart."_

"Steffen? Are you okay? You're zoning out into Neverland sister." Cleo announced smugly as she surfed through channels.

"Do you know where he lives?" She asked quietly.

Cleo furrowed her brow. "Why the hell do you care?"

"Just asking…I—"

"You suck at telling lies Steffen. You need to learn how to be more like my mom."

"How can you say that about your mom?"

"That's not the point. The point is: you know this guy and you want to stalk him."

"No I don't; I want to know where he lives because Roxas has been talking about some red headed boy! I don't know if they're friends or not but I thought I would do him a favor by making them hang out or something!"

Steffen was blushing and her tears were no longer blurring her vision. Her cousin squinted her eyes in suspicion but shrugged when she felt like it was honest.

"He didn't say, I didn't ask. He was a douche."

Steffen sighed. "I'm going back upstairs. It's cold down here."

Cleo grunted a farewell and continued watching her favorite cartoons. When Steffen reached her room, she sat on the bed with her head in her palms. Her fear was the world without him. Now her fear is what she would do when she meets him again.

"_But I love you! How can you say you love me but then leave me like this?"_

_Tears skated down her cheeks but were quickly stopped by the warm lips._

"_It's not easy sweetheart, it's not easy…"_

_The box stayed in the coat pocket; unopened and unclaimed._

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	12. Gap Closed

Silence is Golden

Chapter 12

Gap Closed

* * *

The three of them sat at the round table. Roxas never made eye contact with Silence throughout the whole day and barely said a word to Naminé. He always stared down at his lap and didn't look up at any of their faces. The tension was so thick, you couldn't cut it with a knife and Naminé was the one boiling in the broth.

"You guys are going to tell me what happened even if it gives you a STD."

"Not now Naminé, I don't feel like talking."

"C'mon, Roxas, we've been friends all our lives and now you don't want to talk?"

"I thought you said that you would understand if I didn't want to talk?"

"That's about math, this is about Silence."

The blonde teen looked his friend in the eye.

"I don't care about him! He doesn't matter to me!"

"Roxas!"

"What? It's the only thing I can say after he said nothing to me when I said what I had to say!"

The true blue eyes were angrily spang on the acid green ones. Silence squirmed in his seat and his face became greasy with sweat and red with embarrassment. He wanted to run but the pain immobilized him.

"Roxas what are you talking about?"

Roxas spat out his rant all while staring at Silence's nervously twisted face. "I tried so hard to hold myself back from saying it. Now I know why I tried so damn hard not to. But for some reason, I had a feeling I was going to be stuck like this. This is what I get for dealing with a selective mute boy. This is what I get for wanting a wonk."

Naminé gasped at Roxas's harsh words. Instead of trying to fix the problem, she just got in the middle of a day old snafu. Roxas got up and left and didn't return to Page 19. Instead, he spent the rest of the afternoon in the bathroom quietly breaking down the walls of tears.

* * *

Silence walked slowly out to the bus lanes. His heart was stuck pulsing between the inflated captors of lungs and was no longer allowed to beat. He felt light headed and a bit nauseous like any moment he would tumble over to the side and vomit in the bushes. The swarms of people were ruthless with their bags as always causing Silence a few red marks on his arms. He was going to walk home that day. He didn't want to sit next to the utterly confused blonde and be asked a million questions before he gets off the bus.

He was beginning to not like her.

Silence understood that friends always want to know what's wrong but there are some things that can be left unsaid and that _should_ be left unsaid. That's Silence's motto.

She was nosy. _All women are_, thought Silence, _all women love business that isn't theirs and all men like their own but make others' business, their own as well. It's ridiculous._

He was far along the sidewalk. The busses, full of rowdy teens, passed him by to their designated neighborhoods. A couple of other teens walked home too. They were either listening to music or talking to their friend who had plans to spend the night. Silence walked alone. He paid no mind to the voices behind him or the few muddy holes ahead. He only wanted to get the blonde away from his mind; to be pushed away physically mentally.

"Hey ginger boy,"

The blonde kept entering his mind. This time, he was back at the scene with the Band-Aid in his hand murmuring something softly. Silence frowned and snatched the thought away. It was tough to rid his mind of _that_ blonde.

"Hey ginger boy, you heard me the first time."

Silence's sock slid down from his ankle. Now it was rolled up under the arch of his foot. He hated when that happened. It was always because the socks were small because of course, they were Reno's. He was surprised when he found out that his brother had smaller feet than him. Silence stooped down to take off his shoe and fix his sock.

"Remember me fucker? Let me tell you why you might have forgotten."

Chad, another blonde Silence would love to get out of his mind, spun his around and grabbed him by the collar. Silence, with his eyes wide, took a step back leaving his shoe behind which was probably not the best idea if he wanted to run.

"I got a fucking week of OSS because of your wannabe hero ass! Never thought you would see me again right? Punk ass bitch."

"Hey Chad," one of his gang member's piped up, "You should—like—really let that guy know how you feel. I mean—he made you miss an important test!" The blonde girl snickered then continued to text on her phone.

"Yeah, Laylyn, my mom is always talking about how I need to express myself more often. I can use this fucker as a therapeutic release!"

Silence was shoved down to the ground causing his spine to arch downwards and hit the concrete in a very painful fashion. His shoe was now several feet away and the rest of the gang was working on taking off the other one. The shoes were tossed into the street and were rolled over by cars. People who were walking home started to film the attack with their smartphones and didn't dare help the poor helpless boy.

Many blows were delivered to Silence's head and stomach. The only thing he could do was roll up in a ball and protect his neck and gut from harm. Cars honked but that didn't stop the blonde from pounding Silence's body with his fists and feet. All while this was making his body twist and ache, that blonde came in his head once more with the Band-Aid in hand.

_"Silence, I don't know what you think my motives are, but there's no need to be so cynical like this. Brass Oak 115. That's my address. You can come over any time you like. I'll be there. We can be friends whether you're scared or not. And if you really mean what you say, then I'll go away and we don't have to speak to each other ever again…but I don't think I can keep that promise though because…I like you Silence, I really do…"_

Chad broke away for a second to brag about his torment practice on the terrified kid. He spoke in the camera of his friend's phone.

"This is why I don't like punk bitches: they think they can fight me, but in reality, this happens. Don't fuck with me and this won't happen."

Silence found whatever balance he could find and slowly started to trot away. He left his bag on the sidewalk; it was too heavy for his weak muscles to carry. Blood dripped from his chin, nose, head, arm, and any other place that made brown marks soak through his light blue sweater. He was a couple feet away when someone shouted to Chad: "He's getting away!"

Silence looked back to see if Chad even cared if he was trotting off but that move made him lose time from running. Chad was running towards him full speed yelling out curses and threats. Even though Silence was wearing socks, he ran full speed as well; his lungs finally letting his heart pump as much adrenaline as needed. Brass Oak 115…

"Come back here you little bitch!"

Tears stung the cuts on the red head's face. His feet were probably bleeding from all of the jagged rocks he stepped on and his chest was burning for air. The neighborhood was noisy with the sound of the roaring bus. 78…88…98… The house numbers went by quickly. Chad was still on the run with as much determination as before. He put his head down and charged after Silence like (as cliché as it sounds) a bull seeing red.

The road now gave Silence two options: left or right? He had to choose quickly if he didn't want to be beaten to a corpse. Silence's red matted hair, now frenzied with dirt and sweat, kept blocking his vision which caused schizophrenic thoughts of blood dripping down his face. He panicked and went left where the bus was just coming down the street. It stopped to release a passenger whose house was the bus stop.

It was _that_ blonde, _that_ same petite blonde with a fair build was getting off the bus with his bag on one shoulder and his hands fumbling with his keys. Silence's eyes widened with relief and he slowed his sprint slightly.

"Roxas!"

The red head tried to yell between extremely exhausted breaths but the blonde didn't notice the effort.

"Roxas!"

145…135…125…

"Roxas!"

Brass Oak 115… Roxas looked up from his front door and seen the distressed red head running towards him as fast as he could.

"Silence! Oh my goddess! Are you okay? What's wrong with you?"

Silence panted in the driveway and looked down the road to see the jock push himself around the corner. Roxas followed his gaze and stomped into the driveway to retrieve the red head. The key was still in the lock so all he had to do was turn it. The moment they stepped inside, Silence collapsed on the floor and gasped for much needed air.

"Leon, Chad is here!" Roxas slung his bag down and put it under Silence's head.

No response came but a young taut teen did come trotting down the stairs tugging on a t-shirt.

"What's wrong with you?" Leon asked the near-defunct teen coughing up blood and mucus.

"He's my friend and he got beat up! Chad was chasing him!" Roxas blurted.

Harsh bangs sounded on the door.

"Come outside you punk bitch! I wasn't done beating your ass! You're so lame Reed! Who the fuck runs away? Didn't I beat your ass into a handicap?"

Leon rolled his eyes and opened the door with a smug look. "I sure hope you're not talking to me. And didn't _I_ beat _your_ ass into a handicap?" Leon stepped outside and closed the door; there was yelling heard from behind it.

Roxas sighed. "Silence, I'm sorry about what I said today. I was just angry… I don't know if you ran here because you saw me or because you actually remembered from last night…but I'm glad you came."

Silence nodded. "I was listening. I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet. I didn't want to say anything gauche."

Roxas frowned in confusion at the foreign word until Cloud reminded him of what to do.

"Don't just sit there! The boy is bleeding! I don't even know what's going on but we have to fix him up stat!"

Cloud came rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen. He ordered Roxas around for supplies and medical equipment. He insisted that Silence move away from the door and off the floor and to sit on the couch but Silence shook his head; this is where he collapsed and collapsed here he shall stay.

Cloud stooped down next to the bleeding teen. "Hello, my name is Cloud. I'm Roxas's uncle and/or dad. Your name is?"

"Just call him Silence." Roxas called out from the kitchen. He was filling a bowl with warm water as he was directed to.

"Okay Silence, you're bleeding pretty badly so I'm just going to patch you up a bit and we can take you to a clinic or whatever later. Have you received blows to the head?"

Silence nodded. As scared as he was of Cloud, of a stranger, he still wanted him to help him. He was in so much pain.

"Okay, have you received blows to the stomach?"

Silence nodded.

"We might need to take you to the hospital after all."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Well, the head, the stomach, and I'm guessing the spine too?"

Silence nodded.

"They're terrible places to take hits to. This just might not be a few bruises and scrapes. I see that he's drifting back and forth from consciousness so I need you to keep him awake while I fix him up a bit."

"You don't want him on the couch?"

"I don't want him comfortable. It's a wood floor; cold, hard, and easy to mop up whatever blood may leak."

Cloud noticed the blood seeping through the teen's shirt. Leon came back in the house with his shirt slightly ripped.

"Where were you?"

"I was dealing with that prick outside! Then I saw some friends and we started talking. What's wrong with him?"

Cloud looked back up at Leon. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I know he got beat up but what—does he have a concussion?"

"Maybe, I'm patching him up before we go to the hospital."

Cloud dabbed the warm damp towel on Silence's face before placing a few bandages on him. He lifted the hem of the teen's shirt slightly before stopping.

"Are you okay with letting me see your nipples for a bit?"

"Dad!"

"Roxas, he's bleeding on his chest."

"But you didn't have to say it like that…"

"Well, some guys don't like having people see their nipples. My cousin doesn't."

"That's because Pops is different. He has sensitive nipples." Leon added in.

Cloud shook his head. "Now _that_ was too much to hear."

Cloud wrapped the bandaging under the teen's underarms and over his shoulder. The scrapes were bleeding a lot and the blood was soaking into the front door mat.

"Leon, help me load him into the car."

The brunette loaded Silence over his shoulder carefully but his effort was in vain. Silence shouted a cry upon impact with Leon's shoulder jabbing into his ribs.

"Try not to kill him before we get there."

The four of them loaded in the car. Cloud turned around to Silence.

"Hey kid, do you have your parents' number on you? We need to call so they won't think you got kidnapped."

Silence nodded and pointed to his jeans. Leon fished out the phone and scrolled down the contacts.

"Reno?"

A nod. Cloud reached back for the phone and waited until Reno answered.

"Silence? I've been looking all over for your ass! You have me and Travis scared as crap!"

"Hello, my name is Cloud. I have your son in my car about to take him to the Gates-Wayne Hospital on Chestnut Way. He arrived at my house being chased by Chad Squawk, a known bully at Kelvin High. His face is bloody and he might have a concussion. To prove I am not kidnapping your child, I have my nephew Roxas and my cousin's kid, Leon. My license plate is Fenrir and I'm driving a black Tahoe. See you there."

Cloud hung up the phone and started the engine.

"Damn Dad! You're on some gangster level shit!"

Cloud shrugged. "What do you think I do on weekends?"

Roxas whined. "Hey, he said a cuss word!"

"No, he was just reciting my job description."

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked down at the head in his lap. His eyes were closed and his chest was still. Roxas shook him to try to stir him awake but the teen wasn't responding.

"Dad?"

"You forgot to keep him awake?"

"He's not waking up!"

"Don't worry, the coma is temporary. But that doesn't mean that you don't have to try and keep him awake. Try reopening a wound. Create activity for his nervous system. We're not even close to the hospital."

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	13. End of 'Gap Closed'

Silence is Golden

Chapter 13

Gap Closed

* * *

Reno paced the hospital floors with his phone crushed between his fingers. Travis Taurin sat at a nearby table and watched as his friend marched a hole in the tile.

"Reno, you have to calm down. I'm pretty sure Silence is fine."

"He's not fine! I get a call from a freaking CIA agent telling me all of this information I don't really care about but at the same time, trying to make me feel better about Silence's safety! I told that boy to ride the bus, I told that boy not to walk home, I told that boy to fight off bullies like he was a freaking antibody, and he didn't listen to me! He deserved it! I told him Travis!"

"Why don't you just sit down? You're making everyone nervous; even me."

"Haven't you thought that I'm nervous? Don't you think that I'm worried sick to _my_ stomach? I love Silence, I love Axel, I love whatever he wants to call himself, I love his future self, and I love whatever he changes his name to next. It doesn't matter if he wants to be called Snuffles, I'll still love him because that's my baby bro and he means the world to me and I want what's best for him…" Reno started to whimper as he paced. The two of them were in a corner; no one seen them or heard them. Reno refused to besmirch his reputation by literally crying.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Stop crying."

"I'm not crying! I'm just worried! They haven't shown up yet. I don't know what to do…!"

"Hello,"

"Ah!" Reno spun around and clutched his chest at the sudden scare.

"My name is Cloud. By the color of your hair, I believe that you are Silence's father."

"I'm his brother! He lives with me! I'm his guardian and I guard him with my life! Is he okay? Where did he go?"

"He's already been wheeled off into the ICU. He might need some surgery—"

"Surgery?!"

"Or some small incisions, if you would like to call it, to remove some splinters from his ribs. He was pretty beat up Mr. Reno."

Reno pulled his hair back and sighed.

"He was unconscious in the car. The doctor asked if he had a concussion before. I didn't know so I told him to ask you. He slipped in the room with your brother to check on him. We'll be able to go in a while."

"Thank you so much sir. If there's anything I can do to repay you—"

"Don't mention it. It was only right to help a bleeding teen at my front door, right?"

"I just—he wasn't supposed to be walking home. I knew something was up when he didn't answer my tenth call."

"Really?" Travis asked. "You should've known something was up when he didn't answer the third."

"He doesn't normally answer the third. He only answers the first, second, seventh, or tenth."

"Wow," Cloud tilted his head with a soft smile, "That's usually expected from a woman or ex-girlfriend of that matter. I didn't know men had those tendencies as well."

"You'd be surprised," Travis sipped his coffee, "He does it almost every day."

Cloud hummed. "Hm. Bothersome…"

"I just love my brother okay? I promised my mom that I would never leave him alone again."

Roxas noticed Reno but Reno didn't acknowledge him. Leon sat next to him listening to Reno from across the floor. Cloud sat on the other side of Roxas and listened carefully. Travis was next to Reno; glad that some other people could hear the red headed cuckoo cluck.

"What do you mean?" Roxas blurted.

"What do I mean by what?"

"You promised that you would never leave him alone. Why? Is it because your mom wanted to make sure he was safe? Is it because your mom didn't want him to move?"

"Why is it that every time I see Silence, you're in the picture?"

"We're friends." Roxas jutted his nose upward saying the words with confidence.

"Really? Ha! Silence could barely have a pet rock. What makes you think you're friends?"

"I'll prove it! I'm practically the only friend he has in school!"

"And you didn't walk home with him today?"

Roxas pursed his lips in a thin line. "We weren't very close at that moment."

"I'm not mad at you; I just always wanted to know what a friend of Silence does with him."

A doctor approached the gang with a clipboard in hand.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Keah. I am taking care of Axel Reed?"

"Yes," Reno stood, "I'm his brother, Reno."

"Good news, Mr. Reed, the nurses ran a few CT scans and MRIs. Axel was perfectly fine; no bleeding of the brain but he does indeed have a concussion. He received a few blows to the head, as stated by Cloud Strife and his family, and multiple bruises along the ribs and chest. It seems as if the beating lasted more than five minutes. He hasn't woken up yet but when he does, you all are welcome to visit. I come get you when he does."

Reno sighed deeply then turned to Cloud.

"You said a guy named Chad did this?"

"The boy was banging on my door for your brother. I suggest you take your case to the school."

Dr. Keah interrupted, "If you would like, we can have nurses take the necessary pictures for a lawsuit case."

"Thank you."

With that, the doctor was gone and the gang waited.

"Dad, can I call my sister over here? She's being dropped off at home but no one's there to open the door."

"She forgot her key?"

"As always."

"Is she being picked up by Ms. Lakes?"

"Yeah, she just got out of practice."

"Call her and tell her to come to the hospital. She'll just have to wait with the rest of us. Your father won't be home until six; it's only three."

Leon took his phone call outside. The room was quiet again.

* * *

Silence opened his eyes. It was blurry; like looking up from the bottom of a fen. The light was xanthic and his ribs felt as if they were jabbed by many poniards. The room was crowded but quiet and a dark faced doctor stood above him. Silence gasped; obviously startled by the close human contact.

"My name is Doctor Keah. I'm just going to ask you a few questions. What's your name?"

Silence searched all of the faces in the room but none of them seemed familiar… His body didn't feel familiar. He didn't know how he got there; he just remembered the mickle pain throbbing in the back of his head and chest.

"Do you know your name?"

Silence was unsure. "Is it Allen?"

Reno sighed and put his head in his hands. "Oh my goddess…"

"Do you know how you got here?"

Silence shook his head.

"Do you know this man?"

Cloud stood next to the doctor with a soft smile.

Silence wasn't comfortable. "Was it Cl—"

The doctor waited patiently.

"Clein? Clan? Claus? Cl—Cl—Clock?"

"Do you remember this young man?"

Roxas stood next to Cloud. Silence smiled.

"Of course I remember, that's Sven. We've been friends forever…"

Reno shook his head and nudged the doctor away from the side of the bed.

"Do you remember me? Do you remember me? Who am I?"

Silence blinked at the strange man. His eyes searched for the invisible name tag but he didn't have superpowers for that ability. He shrugged.

"I don't know; you're a stranger."

* * *

Leon waited in the lobby for his sister. Ms. Lakes dropped her off a few minutes before Leon was about to head to Silence's room.

"Hey Lee, sorry, traffic was a killer."

"Roxas's friend got beat up by Chad."

"Squawk?"

"Yeah, he came to our house bloody and tired. I swear the boy was halfway dead."

"Was Roxas crying?"

"He was about to be when he found the kid but when the kid lost consciousness in the car, he bawled like a baby."

"Well, that's sad. You shouldn't say it with a smirk."

"It's hard not to. Cloud had such a hard time trying to get him to shut up."

"He has a hard time coping with departures Leon. Remember how we couldn't go to sleep before he did because he would be awake and alone?"

"He's such a crybaby."

"And remember that time when your action figure broke and you cried for five days until Pops got you a new one?"

Leon cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

When the two brunettes reached the designated room, Roxas, Reno, Cloud, Travis and the doctor were outside discussing the memory loss and future care plans. As they neared closer, long locks of rubicund, untamed, hair stayed captive by a black rubber band; hung down the neck of a man with beautiful spring green eyes filled with worry and hate; placed on a face of only which she could recognize.

"Reno…"

The man faced the girl with her eyes wide on his features. Her beauty was none could identify but him and even so, he couldn't put it into words.

"Steffen…"

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


End file.
